Finales Alternativos (FA)
by Harpi
Summary: Fic con Diversos Finales Alternativos de gloria al rey y 30 dias con ustedes por que muchas ideas llegan a mi cabeza y nesecitan ser escritas Advertencia: spoilers, diversos tipos de generos, harem, gore, violencia, entre otros
1. El otro lado de un final no muy feliz

**Buenas gente, decidi que lso FA (finales Alternativos) los pondre aparte, para no interrumpir la continuidad de las historias ñam**

 **luego pondre los demas FA corregidos en sus forma de dialogos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Advertencia: Spoilers, Drama/angustia**

 **El otro lado de un final no muy feliz**

 **Hora 9pm-en algún bar de Equestria**

-deme otro más-dijo un sujeto con un traje elegante

-esto señor, no cree que ya bebió suficiente?-pregunto el cantinero

-eso lo decido yo! Dame otro más y rápido!-grito el sujeto del traje elegante

El cantinero suspiro profundamente para darle otro trago, de ser cualquier otra persona hubiera llamado a seguridad para que lo saquen, pero sabía bien que con "el" eso llevaría a que el local terminara hecho pedazos, además que sentía pena por el pobre, tenía una mirada llena de tristeza y dolor, una mirada que solía ver cada tanto, la mirada de un hombre con el corazón y alma rota

-(estúpida…estúpida…estúpida…)-pensaba el para luego tomar otro trago

Alguna vez han visto una película donde una chica está enamorado de un chico, luego estos se pelean y esta se va casar con otro, luego llega el chico mencionado de antes, aparece en plena boda, provocando que la novia solo diga un "lo siento" para irse con el? Si, pueda sonar muy romántico, las películas y novelas suelen mostrarlo así, pero, y que pasa con el que quedo en el altar? Alguien piensa en lo que siente él? En que la mujer que más amo y con la que estuvo dispuesto a pasar su vida con ella y formar una familia lo deje solo porque el otro decidió aparecerse de la nada, pues esa era su historia

Había pasado horas pero aun lo sentía, ella diciendo "lo siento" para luego irse con él en una moto, él no la siguió, solo camino un poco para agacharse y recoger el anillo que estaba por darle a ella, un pequeño anillo que simbolizaba la promesa de cuidarla y respetarla por la eternidad, los demás invitaron siguieron a la novia prófuga hasta que ella subió a la moto y se fue con el otro, los amigos más cercanos del novio se acercaron a el, sin saber que decir, que podrían decirle ahora que aliviara el dolor que sentía? Simplemente no había palabras que ayudaran, el novio simplemente tomo el anillo, miro a sus amigos y se fue de hay

-(debí botarla a ella y sus hermanas cuando pude, confiar en una sirena, enif me lo dijo tantas veces, solo un idiota podría estar cuidando a unas chicas que planean destruirte…al menos eso hubiera sido menos doloroso que lo que siento) deme otro trago- exigió el sujeto del traje elegante

-al fin, así que aquí te escondes-se escuchó una voz femenina detrás de el

-luna

-mario

La subdirectora luna vestía un traje de gala que resaltaba con su figura y color de piel, azul oscuro de clase elegante, bueno, debía verse bien para la boda de su mejor amigo, mas nunca espero que las cosas terminara así

-bebiendo?-pregunto ella

-solo es agua con azúcar, mucha azúcar-dijo el

-deme lo mismo que el-dijo luna al cantinero-suena estúpido preguntar, pero como te sientes?

-no lo se, dicen que cuando alguien que amas te traiciona sientes que duele mucho, yo he sufrido mucho dolor físico en varias peleas, dolor emocional cuando me exiliaron de mi país, y comparándolo con esto…no se cómo describirlo-tomando un trago- deme otro

-discord me conto la situación que estaban ella y tu, tal vez si hubiera esperado…

-hubiera sido igual, hehe, sabes, no me molesta que se haya ido con aquel bastardo, eso me da igual en verdad-dijo el tranquilamente

-entonces?-pregunto luna

-me molesta que ME HAYA MENTIDO!-golpeando la mesa con fuerza dejando una marca- ME MINTIO MIENTRAS ME MIRABA A LSO OJOS, ME MINTIO!

Los recuerdos volvían a él, cuando aún vivía con las dazzling, admitía que fue un estúpido para no darse cuenta de lo que ella sentía por él, y obviamente llegaría alguien que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad como él lo hizo, cuando ella le dijo que tenía novio se sintió tan mal, pero a la vez feliz que ella estuviera con alguien que la quisiera, dazzle siempre dijo que él era un idiota y no la merecía, pero bueno, las cosas se fueron dando, con el tiempo empezó a notar que ella se alejaba cada vez mas de el, bueno, era normal, él no era nada para ella, no tenían lazos de sangre, él era un amigo, el otro era su novio, era obvio quien tenía más prioridad, el tiempo siguió pasando hasta que sucedió

Ella y el terminaron, recordar el por qué solo aumentaba su ira, pero lo importante era ayudarla, odiaba verla llorar, el hizo lo que todo persona que quiero a otra haría, ayudarla a superar el dolor, sus hermanas también ayudaron, con el tiempo ella fue recuperando su sonrisa y forma de ser, era joven, ya encontraría a alguien mas

-sabes, muchos están preocupados cuando te fuiste sin decir nada, sabes cuantos lugares tuve que ir antes de encontrarte?-le regaño luna

-perdón "mama", pero créeme, muchos han evitado querer enfrentarme las condiciones que estoy, dudo poder controlarme-respondió mario para dar otro trago

Y era verdad, ni las amazonas u otro grupo se había atrevido a enfrentarlo en esos momentos, bastaba verlo para saber que no saldrían vivos de intentarlo

-supongo que debo llamar a adagio, dijo que tienes mucho que explicar por irte sin avisar-comento luna sacando su celular

-de momento no, solo quiero beber-tomando otro trago- que no pueden ponerle más azúcar!

Dulce, quería sentir esa sensación, llevaba horas tragando agua con azúcar y estaba le sabia amarga, todo le sabia amargo, los dulces, la comida, el trago, los recuerdos, como fue tan estúpido, cometió el error clásico que uno comete, dejar que se acercara demasiado a su corazón

Después de 1 año que ella terminara con el idiota, empezó a notar ciertas indirectas que cada vez eran más directas, supuso que 1 año hubiera sido suficiente tiempo para que lo olvidara, claro, no conto que ellos tenían vida longeva y que 1 año vendría ser apenas unos días para los humanos, pero maldición, el la quería y no quería perderla otra vez! Cuando se besaron le suplico a la madre tierra que no la alejara de ella

Los años pasaron, fueron buenos tiempos y muchos cambios, las dazzling se mudaron, ya se habían acostumbrado a la vida de un mortal, por ende necesitaban avanzar, así que se alquilaron un departamento para que las 3 vivieran, aunque ella prefiero quedarse conmigo, claro, aun asi ellas venían a visitarme, la mayoría de veces para que le lavaran su ropa, gran avance pensé sarcásticamente, pero bueno, cada uno se fue especializando en diversas cosas, eran chicas listas a su manera

Fue unos meses después que sucedió, debo decir que yo también cambie, no podía pasar todo el tiempo en ese laboratorio, debía darme el tiempo para estar con ella y para mi persona, fue entonces que empezó a notarla extraña, evitaba verme a los ojos, sabía que algo estaba mal, pero no fue hasta que Salí para comprar comida (usualmente compro las cosas para 1 año, asi evito perder tiempo) pero tenía ganas de un taco, fue entonces que la vi con el …besándose

-y que harás ahora?-pregunto luna- si quieres puedes estar nosotras un tiempo, vivir solo en esa casa no te hará ningún bien

-paso, tu y tu pareja son demasiado empalagosos y creo que celestia anda saliendo con discord, no quiero ser la mosca en la sopa-dijo el-de momento no planeo nada, mi mente no está centrada, cualquier cosa que decida ahora terminaría mal-respondió, podía estar dolido, pero no significaba que no pensara claramente, años de entrenar mentalmente para usar la oscuridad sin perder la cabeza servían para estos problemas, quien lo diría

-solo recuerda no ir al lado este de la ciudad, aun no tiene tachado de ese lugar desde…ah, perdón-se disculpo

-tranquila, eso si lo tengo merecido-comento el

Aún recuerda ese momento, ella y el besándose, a pesar de ser unos segundos, para el fue eterno, cuando al fin se separaron se dieron cuenta que él estaba ahí, ella no pudo decir nada, el no pudo explicarme nada, ya que el recibió un puñetazo que lo hizo atravesar un muro, pero se levantó, era fuerte, pero yo también lo era, ese día parte de la ciudad del lado este terminaría en ruinas, a la vez que los humanos eran testigos de lo que sucede cuando la gravedad y la oscuridad se fusionan, si uno no mato al otro fue por las suplicas de ella, llorando y pidiendo que paráramos, irónicamente desde que empezó la pelea empezó llover a mares, desde ese día los tres nos prohibieron volver a ese lado de la ciudad, y claro, tuvimos que pagar todos los daños

-aghhh, no sirve, este tipo no hecha nada de azúcar, me voy de aca!-parándose- cuando este más estable vendré a pagarle-comento mario

-la casa invita, solo no vuelva por favor-respondió el cantinero preocupado

Apenas salió del bar volvió a llover, empezaba a odiar el agua, luna salió, para su suerte trajo un paraguas, hubiera dado igual no sentía nada, era como ser un zombi, caminando entre el frio esperando buscar algo que de calor, a pesar de las quejas de ella, me dejo estar en mi casa solo, necesitaba dormir

-cp, pon atención-grite

-si señor?-pregunto cp

-de seguro ella volverá por sus cosas, empaquétalas y deja que se las lleve, pero si ella o el vuelven, puedes tomarlo como invasores, entendido?

-si señor

Al menos cp hacia las cosas sin insultar o rechistar, algunos me decían por que no le cree cuerpo propio, pero para los que recuerden que sucedió en el desierto de las vegas, preferirían que no lo hiciera, no espere que el tal virus Ultron contaminara a cp y se volviera una amenaza, por suerte logre salvar su memoria, pero ni más le creaba un cuerpo propio

Con pesar llegue a mi cuarto, agarre la cama y la tire por la ventana, aun olía a ella, saque algunas sabanas que tenía guardadas y me recosté en el suelo, para mi mala suerte, los últimos recuerdos volvían a mi

Aun no se cómo ,pero la perdone, enif me seguía diciendo que era un idiota, pero lo hizo, pero aún recuerdo cuando la sujete de los hombres y le dije claramente

 _-_ _ **escúchame, quiero que me respondas esto, no importa la respuestas que me digas, la aceptare y las cosas seguirán bien entre nosotros, solo dime sonata, con quien de verdad quieres estar?-**_ _le dije_

Le di unos días para que lo pensara, no me importaba si se iba con él o conmigo, solo quería que ella fuera feliz y estuviera con quien amara, si era sincera, eso me bastaría, no mentiré que días después su respuesta fue darme un abrazo y un beso, no entiendo la verdad, si vino a mi, porque luego se fue con el? Acaso tan poco le importaba como para jugar conmigo de esa manera? Tan poco valía? La segunda mujer en la que le ofrecí todo y me acuchillo por la espalda

Ahora, se preguntaran, que hare?

-Perseguirlos para vengarme? No valen mi tiempo

-Volver a trabajar en mis proyectos? Para qué? Ninguno me da la fuerza que necesito, si no pude acabar con aquel idiota en ese momento, es que algo estaba haciendo mal

-esperar que mi corazón sane de nuevo? Saben que sucede cuando rompes un jarrón y lo vuelves a pegar? Puede parecer que no pasó nada, pero las marcas quedan, y mientras mas es el daño, mas se nota

-cumplir mi venganza contra celestia? Si, eso, pero después de mi pelea contra un simple humano, me di cuenta que no podría vencerla, si he derrotado a otros enemigos fuertes, es porque siempre me ayudan, cuando pelee con C casi termino congelado, ni hablar con B que terminamos destruyendo la montaña y al final el quedo de pie, no, necesitaba fuerza, necesitaba que alguien me ayudara a conseguirla….

Y sabia quien podía dármela….

 _ **Limbo Dimensional-hora-desconocida**_

El limbo dimensional, un lugar que está en ningún lugar, un lugar gris con neblina donde los seres que viajan entre dimensiones, el tiempo y espacio pasan por este lugar primero, claro, a veces el viaje es tan rápido que ni lo nota, si miro arriba puedo ver como se abran portales de un lado a otro, es increíble la cantidad de seres que viajan de un lugar a otro, ya sea para su propio beneficioso o para explorar

-veo que viniste-suena una voz misteriosa- entonces aceptas?

-si-volteo a verlo- quiero ser mas fuerte, no por medios externos, quiero ganármelo-le dije

Frente a mi un sujeto extraño, un joven adulto con un traje de escolar de japon, de pelo negros, ojos azul oscuro y una daga blanca en sus manos, este me da una macara blanca, sin ningún símbolo, simplemente unos círculos por el cual pueda ver

-esto es la máscara blanca, ella te permitirá centrarte totalmente, tu mente se aclarara y podrás liberar todo tu potencial, pero como precio, esta nunca saldrá de tu rostro, si se rompe se volverá a regenerar, todos tus recuerdos serán borrados salvo uno que elijas, perderás la habilidad de sentir cualquier emoción, tanto positiva como negativa, tómala y cumple con el destino que has elegido-dijo n8 sin inmutarse

Mario tomo la máscara, la vio y se dispuso a ponérsela, mientras mas cerca estaba, mas recuerdos volvían a su mente, cuando era niño, cuando conoció a sus amigos, el ser declarado rey, el que fuera desterrado, las cosas que vivió en la tierra, el amor, la decepción, todo esas imágenes volvían a su cabeza en cosa de segundos, cuando la máscara casi tocaba su rostro, dos cosas solo pudo pensar

-quiero recordar que soy una herramienta, una que exigirá la justicia para su gente que fue injustamente asesinada y exiliada de sus tierra, es lo único que necesito recordar (morir virgen, de haber sabido que terminaría así, hubiera aprovechado todas esas oportunidades….)

Cuando se puso la máscara, cada imagen y recuerdo en su cabeza empezaron a romperse y desaparecer, como si fueran vidrio que se hacía añicos, hasta que solo quedo el de ella diciendo TE Amo, para luego quebrarse en miles de pedazos

-desde ahora eres una mera herramienta, te ayudare a ser fuerte, y para comenzar, iras por tu primera presa, es fuerte, será el comienzo, iremos a ponyville, enfrentaras y eliminaras al pony conocido como ken goodblow, quedo claro?-pregunto n8

Mario solo asintió para seguir a n8, ya no quedaba nada de el, pero no importaba, siempre le dijeron que el era una herramienta, fue tonto pensar que una herramienta puede amar y ser feliz, el solo existía para cumplir su propósito, y ahora lo cumpliría

Con esto ultimo pensamiento consiente, siguió a n8 para desaparecer para siempre…

 **Fin del FA**

 _Bueno señores, aquí un FA que tenía en la cabeza varios días, muchos vemos películas de la novia dejando en el altar al novio por que se da cuenta que ama al otro, si, justo en ese momento lo piensan, luego nso muestran la escena muy romántica, pero nadie piensa en lo que sienten que alguien que aman te deje en aquel momento? En el que decides pasar la vida con otra persona y simplemente te deja? Una **Censura** total. (si te hablo a ti mary jean!)_

 ** _Ahora, claro unos puntos:_**

 _*Algunos se preguntan quién es ken goodblow? Es un personaje del "el Significado de la Oscuridad" recalcando que TODOS mis fics están unidos_

 _*Puse sutilmente muchos spoilers, haber si los encuentran (ñacañacañaca)_

 _*Es algo obvio que mario es bastante menos y desaprovecha las oportunidades que el destino le da, y no todos desaprovechan las cosas cuando se la presentan_

 _*Desde el comienzo del fic original, recalque que mario se a si mismo como una herramienta para cumplir un fin_

 _*Esta "mario" será muy odiado en el futuro, créanme ñam_


	2. La pesadilla de un Harem

**Silverwolf850:** a veces no siempre hay final feliz en todo

 **Guest:** queria intentar escribir algo de tragedia para variar ñam

 **DraKrlos:** si, su destino sera hacerse fuerte o morir u.u

 **A.C-W.J:** puede ser /ho

.

.

 **Nota_ agradesco los Oc prestados ñam**

La Historia Se situa despues que N8 evitara que dan y los otros entraran a una dimension:

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ellos habían decido pelear, no solo porque sentían que el sujeto frente a ellos era un mal a detener, si no que cada uno tenía un cierto instinto de pelea, el cual estaba gritando que se enfrentaron al extraño sujeto que los insulto

-será su fin-dijo n8

Entonces todos desaparecieron en la niebla, cada uno camino buscando una forma de salir, hasta que se volvieron a cruzar con n8, al parecer el sujeto prefería enfrentarlos uno a uno, bueno, así sería mejor

La pesadilla acababa de comenzar

 **Round 1: N8 vs Holy Blade**

Cuando holy blade se vio frente a frente con n8 saco de inmediato sus armas predilectas, la Vandal heart y la Lion Heart, no tenía tiempo de probar la fuerza de su rival, el cual simplemente saco su cuchillo blanco con runas, incitándolo a que el atacara, así la pelea comenzó

Holy corrió directo a n8, en un instante guardo sus armas y uso su " **Senda de los cien puños",** lanzando una ráfaga de puños y patadas, n8 se limite a ponerse en una posición para cubrir sus puntos críticos como rostro, corazón y cuello, al ver que no podía romper su defensa, holy aprovecho que lo tenía inmovilizado para darle un puñetazo ascendente ( a lo ryu de Street fighter), pero justo antes de impactar directo en la mandíbula, n8 detuvo el golpe con su mano, a la vez que uso el apoyo para balancear su cuerpo y darle una patada directo en el rostro, haciéndolo retroceder, holy simplemente sonrió, el sujeto si que era hábil

-veamos si detienes esto **," Atomic Blast!"**

De la nada un cuerno salió de la frente de holy, esta empezó a concentrar rápidamente magia, formando una esfera enorme, formando una pelota grande para luego lanzarla a n8, este ni se movió de su lugar, simplemente la espero, y llegado el momento, se vio un corte, para ver como la esfera se partía en dos, dispersando por el campo, holy aprovecho aun asi que lo perdiera de vista unos segundos para realizar su "golpe heptagonal", formando el símbolo de un heptágono debajo de n8, este al verse atrapado, simplemente hizo algo

-tekkai- susurro n8

Holy a través del símbolo del heptágono aparecía y desaparecía de un lado a otro dando una lluvia de golpes, esta vez n8 ni se molestaba en cubrirse, recibía todos los golpes, pero no hacían mucho efecto

-es todo lo que tienes? Tal vez tu debilidad es por la que tu madre huyo, sentía vergüenza de ti y de tu hermana

-(Bastardo) –sacando sus espadas- "doble shot"!

En un movimiento rápido, holy ataco con ambas espadas, un ataque bastante rápido que generalmente es difícil evadir

-soru- susurro n8

En un parpadeo n8 desapareció, evitando las espadas, holy intento ubicarlo, en eso su instinto reacciono, uso ambas espadas para juntarlas y bloquear la cuchilla de n8 que busco darle justo en el corazón, aunque el ataque fue fuerte ya que lo hizo retroceder un poco, este no perdió la compostura

-nada mal, pero así no podrás ganar jamás, careces de poder-hablo n8

-eso veremos, ven untad!...eh, que sucede?-se preguntó holy

-las técnicas de invocación son inútiles en este lugar, tu mundo no está unido en estos momentos al limbo, mala suerte no?-se burló n8

Una venita de fastidio le salió a holy, no podía usar el terremoto por que no tenía ni idea sobre que estaba parado, y llamar a sus ancestros no iba a servir

-es mi turno, shigan-susurro n8

Al igual que holy, n8 empezó a lanzar ataques rápidos con la punta de su daga, holy empezó a bloquear a la vez que iba retrocediendo, en un momento n8 vio la oportunidad para darle justo en el corazón, pero holy dejo cae su cuerpo para quedar debajo de el, aun en esa posición pudo sujetar sus espadas con firmeza para dar un corte directo a su enemigo, n8 podía ser rápido, pero no pudo evitar del todo el ataque, recibió un corte en el pecho y su daga fue lanzada a un extremo del limbo, este retrocedió un poco, viendo el corte en su pecho, salía algo de sangre pero no era nada serio para el, holy sonreía

-al parecer eres humano después de todo, creí que serias una especie de demonio-se burlo holy

-los humanos son mas peligroso que un demonio o un ángel, pueden pasar de un bando al otro en un parpadeo-haciendo sellos con sus manos- y algunos llegamos a ser considerados peor que demonios **, Katon-jutsu gran bola de fuego**

Una enorme de fuego salió de la boca de n8, holy al ver la enorme esfera concentro magia en su espada, dando un salto hacia atrás agito su espada contra la esfera de fuego, no podía partirla pero si repelerla parcialmente, en eso noto que el cielo se llenaba de bolas de fuego, así que empezó a evadirlos, obligándolo a moverse de un lado a otro

-a pesar que sabes a quien te enfrentas, dudas en usar todo tu potencial, crees que soy como los idiotas que enfrentas que usan todo su poder al final de la pelea?-hablo n8

-creo que eres solo un asesino, esos ataques directos al corazón, alguien normal no tiene tal precisión-le grito holy mientras seguía esquivando las bolas de fuego

-bien, si así lo quieres –concentrando energía en la punta de sus dedos- desaparece, **cero!**

Las bolas de fuego había hecho retroceder a holy, cuando estas pararon, podía ver a n8 cargando energía en la punta de sus dedos formando una esfera roja

-(perfecto, solo necesito esquivar eso y acabare con esta pelea)-pensaba holy

Usar el cero dejaba vulnerable a n8, holy solo necesitaba esquivar en el último segundo aquella técnica y podría acabarlo con su golpe meteoro, la esfera a pesar de ser regular emitía una gran cantidad de poder, incluso chispas eléctricas salían de ella, solo faltaba poco

-pero que!

-tu pierdes

Lo que nunca espero fue que n8 desapareciera en un parpadeo y apareciera justo atrás de él apuntándole con el cero justo en la espalda, fue entonces que noto que el cuchillo de n8 estaba detrás de el, al parecer el ataque de fuego simplemente había sido una trampa para guiarlo justo al cuchillo

-tu historia acaba aquí-dijo n8

N8 disparo su cero, llevando a holy con el, el joven humano/alicornio no podía evitar ser empujado por aquella técnica, solo podía esperar que la esfera explotara y que el daño no fuera tan crítico, pero entonces noto con horror que el lugar de donde originalmente n8 habai desaparecido, este volvió aparecer con otro cero en lso dedos, disparándolo

Sucede que n8 antes de tele transportarse donde estaba su arma, dejo caer otro cuchillo, ya cuando atrapo a holy con su primer cero, uso un segundo cero y se transportó a su punto original, el segundo cero solo tenía la mitad de potencia, pero si el joven recibía ambos a la vez, era muy difícil que sobreviviera

-(no tengo problemas contigo, tu único error fue estar en el lugar y momento equivocado)-pensó n8

Cuando la segunda esfera impacto a holy, una grane explosión roja se dejó ver, fue entonces que n8 lanzo su cuchillo directo a la explosión, el no era estúpido como para esperar si había sobrevivido o no, no era como otros sujetos con poder que querían ver al Héroe se parase para que continuase sufriendo, no, el simplemente acabaría rápidamente, aquel cuchillo iba directo a la cabeza, el joven no podría reaccionar a tiempo, su historia había llegado a su fin

 _Solo un minuto….._

 **Round2: N8 vs Dan**

Cuando dan fue separado el grupo, este camino aburrido, ya bien podría estar haciendo cosas más divertidas, para empezar primero fue traído a este lugar para aconsejar a un mocoso que dejaba pasar muchas oportunidades, para encontrar con un sujeto sumamente peligroso, así que mejor buscaba como volver a casa, ya de por si tenía hambre

-hasta que se digna aparecerse-hablo dan con aburrimiento

-de verdad quiere pelear? Usted es el que tiene mas que perder de todos lso intrusos-hablo n8

-no se a qué te referirás, pero simplemente algo en tu me desagrada, eso me basta para detenerte ahora-le contesto dan

-bien, toda tu familia pagare el precio de tu insolencia- kage bushin no jutsu

Tras hacer los sellos correspondientes, 15 clones de n8 aparecieron, dan se puso en posición de lucha, al menos el tipo le podría dar diversión, pero tras una señal, los 15 clones desaparecieron entre la niebla, entonces la pelea comenzó

Esta vez n8 fue el primero en atacar, dio un salto y lanzo un puñetazo con su brazo derecho, dan lo bloqueo con facilidad para arremeter con otro golpe, pero n8 bloqueo el golpe con su muñeca izquierda, justo donde tenía su brazalete, fue un intercambio de golpes donde ambos bloqueaban, dan notaba entonces que todo los golpes los bloqueaba con ese extraño brazalete, fue entonces que realizo una finta, fingiendo dar un golpe, pero en vez de eso dio un golpe a su pierna derecha de un lado, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, entonces dan lo tomo del rostro para azotarlo contra el suelo

 **-palma de trueno** -dijo dan

Aun sujetándolo del rostro, su mano dejo salir electricidad, electrocutando a n8, este simplemente lo sujeto de un, al parecer en un intento de quitarse a dan de encima, pero sin mucho éxito, aunque dan admitía que el sujeto era terco, aun se resistía mientras recibía choques eléctricos justo en la cabeza, justo en eso un cuchillo cayó cerca de n8, este estaba bañado en sangre, dan no entendió, pero para n8 fue la señal

-has perdido-dijo n8

Tras esas palabras, n8 dejo salir fuego de su boca, dan lo soltó para evadir el golpe, n8 giro en si mismo mientras de sus piernas dejaba salir fuego en forma de barrera, ya cuando se quitó a dan de encima, este se paró y se sacudió la ropa

-nada mal, pero después de recibir el impacto de un kirin, la electricidad normal no me hace mucho estrago, aun así buena técnica-hablo n8 mientras se sacudía el polvo de su ropa

-viniendo de ti debo estar muy agradecido-se burló dan

-de todas maneras- recogiendo el cuchillo con sangre- ya perdiste

-de veras? Porque yo sigo en perfectas condiciones

-vencer a alguien no es la única forma de conseguir una victoria, conozco parte de tu historia niño, lo que me llama más la atención es que tu línea de sangre es muy extensa

-ah eso, acaso envidioso?-se burló dan

-no, pero no te asusta? Mientras más grande es tu familia, más grande es la carga a la que debes proteger

-ten cuidado- le advirtió- el ultimo que amenazo a mi familia la pago caro-dijo dan con un tono serio

-incluso a la familia que desconoces?-pregunto n8

-a que te refieres?

-velo tú mismo

N8 activo algo de su brazalete, creando un montón de portales espejo, donde se podía ver lo que había del otro lado, de todos ellos cruzaron sus clones con cuchillos en mano, al principio dan no entendía que sucedía, pero entonces vio bien lo que había detrás de los portal, sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron sin poder creer lo que miraba, debía ser un error, un ilusión o una pesadilla

-es real niño, has perdido-dijo n8

Detrás de los portales había mujeres y niños que el conocía bien, mujeres que lo siguieron a pesar de su forma de ser o que paso una noche de pasión, todas ellas tiradas en el suelo en un charco de sangre, algunas al parecer habían intentado escapar con bebes en brazos pero sin éxito, se podía ver no solo mujeres, si no niños boca abajo bañados en su propia sangre, y para empeorar, algunas todavía estaban embarazadas, n8 no había tenido piedad de ninguna sola, ni de los niños, bebes o los que aún no nacían, todos habían sido asesinados de un corte en el corazón, cuello o el estomago

-fue fácil rastrearlo, tú mismo me dabas muestra de tu adn directo a mi brazalete, con eso pude encontrar cada muestra de adn tuya existente, es una pena no?-dijo n8 sin emociones

Dan en ese momento estaba en schok, estaba de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza, no quería creer lo que acababa de pasar

-sabes-tocando el hombro de dan- algunas le brillaron los ojos cuando les dije quién me mandaba, esperanzadas de que volvieras y conocieras a tus hijos, incluso algunos niños parecían emocionados de al fin conocer a su padre, pero esa alegría se volvió terror cuando mostré mi arma, es una tristeza no? que su ultimo pensamiento fuera que la persona que más querían ver fuera el responsable de sus muertes, una tristeza verdaderamente-dijo n8 con frialdad

Fue entonces que la ira del joven llego hasta límites insospechados, sus ojos brillaban de un color carmesí, n8 solo suspiro pesadamente, dando un corte que ni irio a joven, pero si detuvo el crecimiento de poder, para luego darle un golpe directo al rostro, hiriéndolo, y de paso provocando que estuviera más consciente

-el poder de un héroe que lo perdió de todo, esa clase de poder suele ser peligroso, mortales alcanzan poderes sin límites en ese estado, pero como todo cosa existente, se puede "cortar"-explico n8

-porque, por que las mataste, ellas no tenían nada que ver!

-te equivocas, mi trabajo es detener a los invasores, aquellos que buscan otras dimensiones solo son el comienzo para destruir otras, y para asegurarme no solo elimino a los intrusos, si no a todo familiar o descendiente suyo, es meramente un trabajo niño-respondió n8

Eso fue el detonante, toda sus seres queridos eliminados por trabajo? Este se artod e escuchar y arremetió contra n8 usando su sable usando toda su ira, al velocidad y fuerza que alcanzo eran de miedo, y de ser un enemigo de su mismo nivel, dan hubiera ganado, lastimosamente, este no era el caso

Un corte, ambos usaron sus armas correspondiente, las armas chocaron, ambos aparecieron a un paso lejos uno del otro dándose la espalda, esperando que algo pasara, un corte en la mejilla se dejó ver en n8, pero entonces la arma de dan se partió a la mitad, mientras un corte de un lado del pecho se dejaba ver, el joven cayó al suelo boca abajo, n8 guardo su arma para irse, pero algo lo detuvo

-por qué no acabas conmigo, merezco una muerte limpia-dijo dan casi susurrando

-los que pierden no tienen derecho a decidir cómo mueren, además, te doy la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, estas de suerte- dijo n8

-de suerte? QUE SUERTE NI %/&"%!&%/&&, ASQUEROSO ASESINO!

-como quieras, solo te diré que a los lugares a los que yo voy, son lugares que el destino se sella, no importa que método uses, que criatura mística encuentres, jamás podrás volver a los momentos en que te quite todo, sus almas ya están en un plano donde los vivos no pertenecen, si quieres verlas de nuevo, tendrás que esperar que tu momento llegue niño-dijo n8

Con esto, n8 se fue, dejando a dan herido pero vivo, ya no valía la pena seguir hay, al parecer se equivocó en que el sujeto era solo alguien que pensaba con lo de abajo, vio dolor sincero al ver a su familia e hijos muertos, y lo más raro era que es la segunda vez que mataba con una misma persona, sonata dusk, la primera decapitándola, la segunda de un corte en el vientre, raro en verdad

 _Lo perdió todo en solo un minuto….._

 **O0o0o00o0o0o0o0**

-pero que!-grito dan respirando pesadamente

-que..que pasa..-preguntaba holy

-fue…acaso mori..?-se preguntaba banana Split

-bastardo..que hizo..-se preguntaba enif levantándose con pesadez

-tuvieron un sueño agradable?

Los 4 mencionados levantaron la mirada, notando a n8 sentado en una caja comienzo una galleta, ellos aún estaban recuperando la respiración, si no ya se le hubiera ido encima, fue entonces que notaron que no tenía heridas en el cuerpo

-una ilusión..hahaha. Maldito bastardo-se reía dan sin mucha lógica

-disfrutaron el sueño? Como todo lo que lograran se perdía en un solo minuto?-pregunto n8

-serás un…que haces holy, déjame darle su merecido a este idiota!-gritaba enif ya que holy lo agarraba del brazo

-es inútil-dijo holy

-a que te refieres!-grito enif

-nosotros ya perdimos-dijo banana Split- estuvimos bajo una ilusión un minuto, significaba que todo este tiempo pudo habernos matado sin problema, no crees que eso puede tomarse como nos acaba de vencer?-razono banana Split

En efecto, enif entendió bien, aquella ilusión, había sido solo un minuto de pelea, pero en solo 1 minuto los había derrotado, o simplemente era una ilusión donde aquel sujeto tenía toda las de ganar? No, había algo en él, ese sujeto no era alguien que amenaza o dice cosas que no puede hacer, entonces para que meterlos bajo una ilusión?

-espero que entiendan que enfrentarme es inútil, ustedes son fuertes, pero yo lo soy más, entienda que retarme no solo les costara la vida, si no la de otros-esto último mirando a dan y banana Split- además que no fue solo una ilusión del todo, sus mentes están agotadas, lo mejor es que se vayan de este limbo antes que yo decida hacer lo que vieron en sus ilusiones-hablo n8 mostrando su brazalete

El grupo aunque estaba físicamente bien, mentalmente estaban cansados enif y holy podían seguir peleando con esfuerzo, pero dan y banana dudaban, el arriesgar a sus seres queridos no valía la pena

-pero aun, merecen un castigo por invadir este lugar y pensar en invadir otra dimensión-dijo n8 con una sonrisa nada buena

Entonces fue que un portal apareció debajo de ellos, estos apenas reaccionaron para sujetarse de los bordes, cuando miraron hacia abajo, su rostro se puso azul

-aquel portal lleva a la Isla momoiro, un lugar donde solo habitan travestis, los sujetos que llegan a ese lugar son convertidos en travestis aun contra su voluntad, además –mirando a dan y banana Split- pueden oler a los que han abusado de alguna mujer alguna vez, aplicándole la ley talión, ojo por ojo, diente por diente, y trasero por…bueno, me entienden no?-explico n8

En la isla momoiro, mucho podían ver un extraño portal donde 4 hermosos chicos estaban por caer, algunos estaban "emocionadas" por vestir a sus nuevas "compañeras" y otras podían detectar un olor desagradable en dan y banana Split, por lo cual ya estaban preparándose para aplicarles el "castigo" correspondiente, sobra decir que cuando dan vio un muñeco suyo hecho de paja y lo que le harían a su trasero se puso más azul del miedo

-bien, entonces ya es momento de que…

-GRAHHHHHHHHH!

Justo cuando los 4 estaban por caer, una sirena hecha de agua embistió a n8 por la espalda, empujándolo lejos, provocando que el portal se empezara a cerrar y que la fuerza de succión de esta se detuviera, permitiendo a los chicos escapar a tiempo

-se encuentras bien?

-gracias, me salvaste el traseros, literalmente-dijo banana Split agradeciendo a dios, buda o cualquier deidad no haber acabado en ese lugar tan horrible

-si, creo que le de…dan por el amor a lo santo, deja a la chica en paz!-le reprimió holy

Al parecer su salvadora era una joven de apenas 16 años, llevaba un traje de gotit loli, su cabello era largo, de color negro, al igual que sus ojos, tenía una expresión de preocupación por los jóvenes, la cual cambio a una de nervios cuando dan de inmediato la tomo de las manos y invadiendo su espacio personal, esta de inmediato le dio un rodillazo en los bajos para luego torcerle el brazo para finalmente azotarlo al suelo de cabeza

-ahh, perdón! Sentí intenciones no muy buenas y reaccione por instinto, perdón!- dijo la chica disculpándose algo asustada por haberlo lastimado

-tranquilo, en parte se lo tiene merecido-dijo enif mirando al chico en el suelo agarrándose sus pobres partes nobles-espera, que hace una chica aquí para empezar?

-bueno, yo estaba viajando al pasado, pero por algún razón acabe aquí, luego sentía una presencia muy oscura, la cual me trajo a ustedes, menos mal que llegue a tiempo- dijo esta con tranquilidad al ver que los jóvenes estaban bien

N8 por su parte ya se había recuperado del ataque, aquel ataque había tenido la potencia de un proyectil, si no pudo detectarlo fue por que el ataque no fue con malas intenciones, fue entonces que noto que la chica llevaba un dije que ya había visto antes

-(otra sirena?) Los juegos se terminan, su presencia tarde o temprano podría atraerlos-dijo n8 para crear un portal detrás de todos ellos- desaparezcan!

Esta vez los 4 jóvenes no pudieron evitar ser succionados por el portal, el cual se cerró antes que la chica fuera absorbida por este, dejándola a solas con n8

-ahora dime, que haces tu aquí-pregunto n8

-espere, no se supone que los hombres se deben presentar primero? Eso demuestra falta de modales-dijo está haciendo un mohín

-oh perdone mis modales, me llaman n8, ahora me podría decir el motivo de por qué esta aquí?-dijo n8 sin problemas

-ah eso, simplemente quiero viajar al pasado unos momentos-respondió esta tranquilamente

-y puedo saber el motivo?-pregunto n8, si mentía, la chica podía despedirse de su cabeza

-yo…quiero evitar que alguien muera-dijo esta mientras llevaba sus manos a su pecho inconscientemente

N8 podía asesinar a sangre fría, pero solo cuando la situación lo ameritaba, si podía saber los motivos de alguien sin que esta perdiera la compostura, entonces valía la pena escuchar, este se sentó en el suelo, guardando su arma apago su instinto de pelea

-me gustaría escuchar tu historia, si no hay problema-hablo n8

-supongo que está bien, solo si me dice que salir de aquí-dijo ella

-de acuerdo, solo no mientas-dijo n8

Mientras una charla se daba, oiram miraba de lejos la conversación, aquel portador con la máscara blanca no emitía emoción alguna, pero había algo en la chica que lo ponía nervioso, como si instintivamente le decía que no bajar la guardia con ella presente

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ahora, que sucedió con los 4 aventureros de diferentes dimensiones? Pues n8 solo quería deshacerse de ellos, así que los tiro a una dimensión al azar, y cayeron justo en el planeta Amazonia, un planeta habitado una raza de mujeres guerreras bastante grandes, como los chicos estaban débiles, no les fue problema atraparlos, amarrarlos y llevarlos con su líder, sobra decir que la boca de dan y banana Split solo los metían en líos, en especial cuando se burlaron de su modo que jugaban basquetbol

Finalmente llegaron donde la líder de las amazonia, que era un computador enorme, las amazonas los encadenaron a las paredes, esperando la condena que la líder computadora les daría

-después de larga deliberaciones, femputadora ha decido destino de hombres, femputadora sentenciarlos a morir!-dijo al femputadora

-cara de horror por parte de los hombres-

\- POR SNUS SNUS!-sentencio femputadora

Antes esa condena, dan y banana Split celebraban, mientras holy y enif solo maldecían su suerte, jamás creyeron que morirían por pelvis aplastadas

-como pueden estar celebrando para empezar!-les grito enif

-bueno, si vamos a morir, al menos será de buena manera no?-dijo dan con uan sonrisa que nadie podría quitársela

-al menos finge estar preocupado por tu vida dan-le dijo holy preocupado por lo que pasarian

-vamos, solo debemos aguantar….esto femputadora, exactamente con cuantas amazonas lo haremos?-pregunto banana Split

-CON TODO EL PLANETA!-sentencio la femputadora

-YEAH!-exclamaron dan y banana Split

Definitivamente algunas personas jamás cambiarían..

 _ **Fin del especial -1ra parte**_

 **Bueno, tuve un golpe de inspiración, asi que escribí el especial donde los invitados se enfrentan a n8, los cuales ya no veremos e, el fic, salvo holy blade ya que su contraparte humana es de un estudiante y enif es de un Fic colectivo**

 **Agradezco el préstamo de Oc de sus autores, aun falta la parte en que aconsejan cada uno a su manera a mario, pero sera luego, debo resumir un caso para mañana x.x, a la vez meti un ultra spoiler, haber si se fijan ñam**

 **Y para terminar, aquí un pequeño omake:**

-y tantas veces ha perdido?-pregunto al chica misteriosa a n8

-si, al menos he sido derrotado unas 78 veces, aunque de alguna manera me las arregle para salir vivo, la última vez fue contra alguien que se llamaba Hao, ese maniático y su espíritu de fuego…-respondio n8 con fastidio de recordar aquel chaman que tanto lios le dio para acabarlo- perder una pelea significa otra oportunidad para hacer frente a tu rival, jamas debe confiarse en la fuerza que tienes, los seres que se hacen llamar dioses o seres divinos, todos tan idiotas, ganan poder y creen que ya no necesitan mas, eso sella su destino-comento n8 recordando cierto espartano que acabo con Zeus y sus hermanos

-gracias por la charla, creo que me servirá-dijo la chica con amabilidad

-bueno, sígueme, te dejare ir al pasado de tu tiempo-dijo n8

-muchas gracias señor…esto, me dice su nombre?-pregunto al chica

-no, aunque es raro que tu y yo tengamos el mismo apeliido-dijo n8

-si, seguro que no eres mi tio?-pregunto ella

-lo dudo, ahora vete

Diciendo esto, su brazalete abrió un portal, permitiendo a la chica ir a su destino, luego cerro el portal, al menos las cosas se habia ncalmado

-señor-dijo oiram

-que pasa ahora?-pregunto n8

-otro deadpool apareció-dijo oiram

-por la madre tierra, cuanto de esos tengo que matar!-se quejo n8 para tomar su cuchillo

A veces su trabajo apestaba

Fin del omake


	3. Futuros Inciertos

**Silverwolf850:** yaaaa, nome hagas lanzarte a la isla okamaXD

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alerta: el spoiler menos spoiler que puede haber ñam**

 **Futuros Inciertos**

 **Lugar-Limbo Dimensional**

Oiram Reverse, un humano? O al menos eso parecía, llevaba un traje echo de un gabardina blanca con varios rasguños, pantalones negros, con brazos y piernas cubiertos de vendas, de pelos negros, y lo las llamativo era esa mascara blanca sin ningún tipo de adorno más que unos hoyos en los ojos para poder ver, este estaba sentado en…bueno, en suelo si se le puede llamar así, mirando a su amo el cual se hacía llamar n8, sentado hay meditando, detrás del había un portal, el solo esperaba una orden para probar su fuerza, pero su amo parecía recio a moverse, así que solo quedaba esperar

(tal vez debí quedarme en aquel bosque, pero de momento esto es lo mejor)-pensó n8

N8 se encontraba meditando, después de estar mil o dos mil años encerrado, el encuentro contra aquella unicornio, sin contar con la historia de aquella sirena lo habían dejado cansado, pudo haber entrado a lo profundo de un bosque y dormir, pero últimamente había muchos invasores y uno que otro pervertido, los cuales podrían retrasar sus planes, por lo cual no quedaba de otra que estar en el limbo dimensional vigilando el acceso a la dimensión exacta donde estuvo, cualquier otro visitante tendría que cruzar obligatoriamente por donde estaba el, entonces el se encargaría de despacharlo

 _ **Proverbio de N8**_

Esta misión esta tardando demasiado, bien podría volver a casa, aunque eso significara que la pul psicópata (mi hijo) me mostrara su forma tan inusual de demostrarme su cariño, el cual era intentar cortarme las extremidades con su espada, o que mi esposa me sacara de quicio, siempre terminábamos discutiendo y peleando….y raramente eso terminaba en una explosión de pasión sexual desenfrenada, y luego ella me culpaba para luego encerrarme en una tumba de hielo, una buena costumbre familiar, pero hasta no terminar, no podía establecer una conexión con mi dimensión, al menos asi el tiempo que pasaría ausente seria solo de 1 mes, explicarlo como funcionaba era demasiad complicado

Pero todo esto porque? Ya estaba harto, harto de arriesgar el pellejo de idiotas que les daba síndrome de dios, no se conformaban con destruir su mundo, buscaban otros, y si lo lograban seguían y seguían hasta que terminaban destruidos en la ambición de su propio poder, si el resultado es asi, el no debería por que meterse salvo que llegaron a su mundo no? pues no, y todo por culpa de "ellos"

\- (si solo tuviera un señuelo, algo que me asegurara donde fuera su siguiente movimiento, entonces tendría algo con lo que acabar todo esto..)-pensaba n8

A veces cuando pedimos algo con fuerza, rara vez se cumple, lastimosamente no siempre como queremos…

Universo de Gloria al rey-Ubicación, alguna parte de un bosque-Equestria pony

-y bien idiota, para que nos trajiste hasta aquí?-pregunto aria fastidiada de tanto caminar

-y bien, aquí estamos, no es increíble!-exclamo mario entusiasmado

-un montón de árboles? Para eso nos trajiste?-pregunto adagio con duda

-no parecen diferente a los demás jefe-respondió sonata mientras comía un emparedado de girasol-

-sonata, si vas a estar comiendo aléjate de mi quieres?-pidió molesta adagio

-sucede algo dagi? Últimamente todo te da asco, y se que la cara de aria suele provocarlo, pero que tal un taco para aliviarte?-pregunto sonata alegre

-que dijiste tonta!-rugió aria-ahora si ya te j%&"!/(, ven aca!-

-tendrás que atraparme primero!-dijo sonata retándola para luego empezar a correr

-por todo lo sagrado-se dijo adagio para sobrarse la frente- di de una vez que tiene de especial este lugar, que no estoy de ánimos

-pues veras, solo párate frente a un árbol y veras-le respondió mario

Adagio decidió hacerle caso, todo con tal de volver al castillo, no se sentía bien, tal vez algo le había caído mal y solo quería descansar, cuando se paró frente a un árbol, mario empezó a concentrar un poco de magia en sus cascos, fue entonces que lentamente los arboles absorbían su magia, dejando ver espejos en cada árbol, formando un circulo de árboles con espejos en ellos, los espejos emitían un brillo celeste y parece que ya era noche a pesar de ser mediodía

-mira un espejo, podrías sorprendente-sugirió mario

Adagio se acercó a uno de ellos, al principio solo veía su reflejo, luego la imagen cambio, viéndose a ella misma en el mundo humano peleando contra sunset en su modo humano junto con aria, luego miro otro espejo, donde estaba ella con aria y sonata en la playa, con las rainbooms hay, al parecer varias de ellas preguntándole sobre la amistad, a lo que ella respondía que la amistad era solo para aquellos que no tenían familia, cada espejo que miraba demostraba un escenario diferente

-que se supone que es esto zekeda?-pregunto adagio

-no estoy seguro, pero creo que estos espejos permiten ver diferentes dimensiones que se crearon por cosas que decidimos en cierto momento o cosas que no decidimos, aunque no entiendo bien aún como funciona, el hecho de poder ver otras dimensiones no te parece sorprendente? Me pregunto quién habrá creado esto-explico mario a la vez que estaba emocionado

-bueno, debo admitir que es interesante, pero también es una tontería ver cosa que pudieron ser, es como vivir en el pasado, una pérdida de tiempo- respondió adagio

-puede ser, aun así lo que me llama la atención es que no puedo arreglarlo de todo, según algunas escrituras, necesito magia del tipo luz, algo imposible para mi producirla, si tan solo pudiera estudiarlo más, podría….-dijo mario antes de ser interrumpido

Sonata en un intento de esquivar a aria, se movió a un lado, provocando que aria golpeara a mario y lo empujara contra un espejo, entonces ´paso, el árbol espejo empezó absorber su magia a la fuerza, la magia dela oscuridad, este intento alejarse, pero el árbol parecía recio a soltarlo, adagio lo sujeto y tiro con fuerza, logrando despegarlo del árbol, pero todo se salía de control, los arboles empezaban a crecer de forma errática y los espejos brillaban con fuerza, parecía que en cualquier momento iban a estallar, aria y sonata se juntaron con adagio y mario par aque este último creara una barrera de gravedad y adagio una barrera mágica, fue entonces que mario miro un espejo, mostrándole algo que lo dejo sorprendido

 **O0o0o0o00o0o0o**

 _ **Dimensión de "Significado de la oscuridad"- Mediodía-Lugar, el mismo bosque**_

-te encontré!-grito Pinkie sorprendió a su compañero de trabajo

-ah Pinkie, no sabía que vendrías-respondió mario recomponiéndose de la sorpresa

-applebloom y Swetie bell me contaron lo que sucedió ayer aquí y quise verlo yo misma, de verdad paso eso?-pregunto curiosa la pony rosa

-si, yo aún estoy sorprendido por eso, por eso volví para investigar, al parecer este lugar se necesita magia para mantenerse activo, supongo que antes debió haber una forma de mantenerlo siempre activo sin necesidad de que drene magia-explico mario mientras miraba un libro

-y que hacen estos espejos? –pregunto pinki tocando los espejos en los arboles

-ni idea, cada vez que le dio magia al árbol, los espejos brillan, pero solo veo pura estática, te lo mostrare

El joven pony empezó a concentrar magia en su cascos, permitiendo que las ramas de los arboles la absorbieran, fue entonces que los espejos empezaron a brillar, mario miraba cualquier espejo, pero solo veía estática

-uuhhhh, mira, estoy yo aquí! Y no puedo creerlo, maud está tocando la guitarra en un concierto, sabía que tenía alma de fiestera!-exclamo emocionada Pinkie

-de verdad?- dijo mario para acercarse un poco

-si, acércate-le pidió Pinkie

-créeme, n oes buena idea que toque directamente el tronco, aun debo investigar algunas cosas primero-respondió el, había unas runas que decían que el árbol jamás debía exponerse al elemento oscuro, y prefería hacerle caso a la advertencia

-y por qué no le pedimos ayuda a Twilight ? Ella es buena en cosas mágicas y científicas-sugirió Pinkie

Twilight…..aquel nombre le provocaba escalofríos al pobre, desde que la conoció solo le sucedían desgracia tras desgracia, lo que ella le obligo hacer jamás se lo iba a perdonar, sin contar que cuando ella descubrió que podía usar magia siendo un pony terrestre le "pidió" (véase sujetarlo a la fuerza con magia) sentarse en una silla y decirle que se quede quieto, hasta ahí nada malo, pero luego vino con un bisturí, agujas, escarpelo y otras cosas muy puntiagudas que flotaban con su magia además de una libreta, mientras decían que eso podía ser el comienzo para ayudar a los ponis, este simplemente como pudo salto por la ventana y salió corriendo, Twilight podía ser muy inteligente y buena amiga, pero cuando le interesaba algo, podía ser muy peligrosa y terca, por ende de momento prefería mantenerse alejado de ella, de ser necesario pediría una orden de restricción

-no creo que suena buena idea, lo mejor será que…

-mira, ahora salto al público gritando rock!

Pinkie tomo a su compañero de trabajo dela cabeza y se la pego al espejo para que no se perdiera lo que veía, fue entonces que el árbol empezó absorberle la magia a la fuerza, pero no podía permitirse que el árbol absorbiera el elemento de la oscuridad, por lo cual concentro toda su magia y se lo dio de tirón, permitiendo librarse a la vez que fue empujado para atrás con fuerza, los espejos brillaron con mucha fuerza, tanto que Pinkie se apoyó en uno que justo se reflejaban el y mario, atravesándolo, mario por su lado le costó un poco pararse, casi toda su magia fue absorbida de tirón y de una forma salvaje, de ser otro ya estaría inconsciente, fue entonces que vio un espejo frente a él, este no mostraba estática, pero si mostraba algo raro, frente a el estaba "el" si se le podría decir, se parecía mucho a el, pero este usaba una bata de científico, además que estaba rodeado de una unicornio color naranja, una Pegaso de cuero morado claro y una pony terrestre azul, al parecer estaban protegiéndose de algo, fuera lo que fuera, era diferente porque cuando sus miradas de el y su otro yo se cruzaron, era como si de verdad se estuvieran viendo cara a cara

-(quien eres tu?)- pensaron ambos antes que los espejos por donde se veían estallaran en mil pedazos

 **O00o0o0o0o0**

-alerta, alerta, código rojo, violación de nivel 11 en la seguridad-alerto el brazalete de n8

-que!

De golpe, n8 fue empujado de golpe a un lado con tal fuerza que no pudo evitar ser tirado a un lado de forma brusca, este se levantó y miro su brazalete con mucha preocupación

-(no puede ser..no es posible, por que ahora!) oiram!-grito n8

-si amo?-pregunto oiram arrodillándose frente a el

-ve ahora mismo y llévate esto-tirando el cuerno del rey sombra- quiero que encuentres a tu siguiente blanco y mantelo vigilado hasta que yo vaya-ordeno n8

-enseguida-respondió oiram como su fuera una maquina para saltar a través del portal

-mirando su brazalete- de seguro mandaran a esa demente ahora, aunque algo así podría atraer a "ellos"-sonriendo malévolamente- una dimensión por una pista de ellos, es conveniente- pensaba n8 en voz alta, ahora estaba emocionado, las cosas se iban a poner interesantes

 **O00o0o0o0o00o0o**

 **Dimensión de Gloria al Rey**

-parece que ya paso todo-dijo mario a ver que todo se calmaba

-bien hecho sonata-regaño adagio

-pero aria fue el que lo empujo!-reclamo sonata

-fue porque tu empezaste con tus tonterías-respondió aria

Adagio no estaba con ganas de escuchar tonterías y les dio su coscorrón a cada una, al final lo que fueran esos árboles se acaban de destruir, ya estaba por irse cuando noto que su idiota estaba mirando algo muy fijamente, esta se acercó para ver que miraba y quedo con la misma expresión, lo siguiente que se escucho fue el impacto del cuerpo de mario a tierra ya que se había desmayado de la impresión

 **O00000000000000o**

 **Dimensión de "significado de la oscuridad"**

-eso estuvo cerca, por un momento creí que todo el lugar explotaría-pensaba mario

Después que los espejos brillaran con tal fuerza, por un momento creyó que el lugar volaría en pedazos, pero para su suerte solo el espejo donde se vio a si mismo se rompió, y no le vengan que era porque era feo!

-mario, mira lo que encontré!-grito Pinkie alegre

-eh, y que…eso es un bebe?-pregunto el sorprendido, Pinkie tenía un potrillo colgado en su cola, o más bien, el pequeño mordía su cola, capaz lo confundía con un algodón de azúcar-de donde sacaste ese niño?-pregunto el

-detrás de uno de los espejos, entre y estaba jugando en el patio, ai que jugué con el, pero luego vi que el espejo se apagaba, así que lo cruce rápido y….espera, cuando se agarró de mi cola!-pregunto Pinkie sorprendida, no se había dado cuenta que el pequeño se había agarrado de ella- oh por celestia, soy una secuestra bebes!-grito Pinkie alarmada

-tranquila, solo debemos esperar que me recupere o encontrar una gran fuente de magia para provocar lo de antes, por cierto, como que este niño no será tu familiar? Digo, se parece mucho a ti- pregunto mario con interés

Mirando bien al pequeño potrillo terrestre, su crin era esponjosa como la de Pinkie, y tanto su crin como su cuero era un rosado oscuro, casi llegando al rojo, lo único curioso eran sus ojos, eran verdes, como lo de una planta, el pequeño no parecía preocupado por saber dónde estaba, solo se dedicaba a morder la cola de Pinkie, está la agito un poco, logrando hacerlo sonreír, y de paso tirando una pequeña foto que tenía el pequeño en su crin

-" _cupcake y yo, 5 años"-_ leyó mario el reverso de la foto

-así que te llamas cupcake no pequeñín? Es curioso porque a mí me gustan los cupcake, por lo que inmediatamente tu me gustas-le dijo Pinkie mientras aun lo mecía con su cola

-creo que hay una razón por que le agradas Pinkie-dándole la foto- creo que tú eres la mama

El joven le dio la foto a Pinkie, permitiéndole ver al pequeño y a ella misma ya más grande cargando al pequeño, detrás de ellos había un pastel con una velas que tenía el número 5 y se podía ver algunos Ponis al fondo pero no se les distinguía bien, en ese momento fue difícil saber que pasaba por la mente de Pinkie, pero mario ya había visto estos casos en sus viajes y la respuestas más común era…

 **Pum**

Desmayarse….

-o vaya, definitivamente esto es raro, y que hare contigo ahora que tu mama está durmiendo?-pregunto mario al niño- y por qué me estás viendo así?

-papa?-pregunto el niño

-o vaya, creo que me confundes, solo soy un amigo de tu mama-le contesto el con una sonrisa nerviosa, después de todo, su maldición le condenaba a jamas…no, era momento de pensar en eso- ven, es mejor que te lleve al pueblo –cargando a Pinkie- algo me dice que van a ser días muy agitados

Mientras caminaba en sus patadas, cargando a Pinkie como una princesa y en la espalda al pequeño, el pequeño potrillo sacaba una foto de su crin, la cual mostraba a su madre de más joven junto a mario, y atrás decía "antes que el desapareciera…"

Tantos destinos paralelos que se unían, definitivamente las cosas no podían acabar bien

 **Omake**

Cuando mario se desmayó de la impresión de lo que vio, fue al segunda vez en su vida que recibió un impacto asi, la primera paso en el mundo humano cuando debio esperar 30 días, era la hora de salida de la escuela y las cosas eran pesadas, adagio estaba castigada por pelearse de manos y pelos con karin makaa y intento de asesinato de la alumna nueva llamada rarisweti, y aria lo trataba como si fuera un extraño, apenas intento hablarle y esta solo le mostro el dedo del medio y se fue por ahí, y sonata lo llamo diciendo que lo esperaba en casa con una "sorpresa", de seguro volvió a intentar cocinar, solo esperaba que la cocina o la casa siguiera en pie

-al menos la casa sigue en pie- pensó mario al ver la casa entera para luego entrar

-bienvenido a casa jefe- saludo sonata

-hola sonata como..sonata?-mirando a los lados-pero donde…-mirando abajo-…pero que!

El rostro del profesor paso de sorpresa a sorpresa con un sonrojo a tal magnitud que los tomates envidiarían, su cuerpo se quedó totalmente impacto y estaba casi al borde de un infarto, la razón? Era simple, sonata se le había ocurrido la idea de recibirlo como en un manga que encontró, en pose de reverencia con un delantal como si fuera una esposa, ahora, porque eso podría impactarlo? Pues simple, sonata SOLO llevaba el delantal, sin nada más encima, permitiéndole al joven ver sus atributos muy desarrollados para una joven de su edad, de alguna forma logro contenerse y no írsele encima

-esto…porque….por qué vistes así?-pregunto el con el corazón en la garganta

-pues, lei en uno de los mangas de aria que esto puede levantar el ánimo a los que consideramos especial para una, y yo quiero verlo sonreír jefe-contesto con ánimos-y prepare el almuerzo, venga!

Esa razón le había parecido muy tierna y por un momento logro volverlo en si, hasta que sonata corrió a la cocina, dándole la espalda, revelando que de verdad solo llevaba el delantal, empezó a sentir que la ropa le quemaba y todo le daba vueltas, apenas llego a la cocina, donde vio a sonata cocinando, este se sentó intento de alguna forma mantener la compostura, recordando su entrenamiento cuando lo ascendieron a rey, mantener la calma, respirar profundo…..pero por que tenía ser tan endemoniadamente bella!

-esto..jefe-hablo sonata algo nerviosa

-si, sucede algo?-pregunto el

-podría no verme tan fijamente…me hace sentir nerviosa..-respondió ella con un leve sonrojo- jefe, le sucede algo?

Ok, eso fue demasiado para el, se acercó lentamente a ella, sonata por un momento sintió que debía correr, pero fue detenida cuando la mano de el descendió a su cintura y la otra tomo su muñeca, ella podía sentir como el tocaba su piel, sintiendo pequeños espasmos con el roce de sus dedos en su cuerpo, toda resistencia se había esfumado, simplemente ella lo había llevado al límite, fue entonces que empezó a besar su cuello para luego lamerlo, provocándole un sonrojo y dudas de por qué su jefe la lamia, hasta que los rostros de ambos estaban cerca …

.

.

.

-jefe, sigue hay?-preguntaba sonata picando a mario el cual estaba inconsciente

-idiota, despierta, no nos puedes dejar con esta situación así!-le grito aria agitándolo

 **Fin del Omake**

 **Bueno señores, quiero anunciar que si no he posteado, no es porque me haya quedado sin ideas, es más, ya tengo el capítulo del dí pensados y los siguientes cap del significado de la oscuridad, pero creo que me estoy presionando demasiado, asi que descansare 3 dias, ando demasiado estresado con muchas cosas encima y cuando escribo los cap, son de tirón, me disculpo por los que esperan los capítulos, pero quiero evitar llegar a sentirme obligado, eso siempre mata los fics..**

 **De paso ya tengo tanbien los siguientes FA, aqui los titulos**

 **-BreakMind**

 **-Una Luz en la oscuridad**


	4. Una mirada al Pasado

**Silverwolf850:** incluso yo morderia la cola de pinkie, parece algodon de azucar! ñam

 **A.C - W.J:** el pobre ni a hecho nada y igual le van a pegar._. (pero bender salva atodos con trago y armas!)

 **guest:** sale, sabia que de algun lugar me habia salido la idea delso espejos de los arboles (en digimon 4 tanbien sale algo asi), hay va al originalidadx.x

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Un vistazo al pasado**

 **44 años atrás**

-dagi, que esta pasado!-pregunto sonata asustada

-sonata, has silencio y déjame pensar-le ordeno adagio preocupada- debemos salir, eso es seguro

-no entiendo, como diablos terminamos en este lugar, no recuerdo nada!-grito aria enojada intentando ocultar que estaba asustada

-tonta, si corremos ahora seremos alcanzadas por las balas, luego te quejaras, ahora debemos….bien, síganme-ordeno adagio

Ellas no sabían cómo habían acabado en ese lugar, lo último que recordaban era estar en una habitación que consiguieron gracias a su canto, y ahora estaban en un bar? Apenas fueron conscientes, escucharon el ruido de las balas, un tiroteo se está dando en aquel lugar, de inmediato adagio ordeno a aria y sonata que la siguieran, lograron escabullirse hasta llegar a un vestidor y ocultarse debajo de una mesa con unas trapos para evitar que al vieran, las balas no dejaban de sonar, al igual que los gritos de los que eran alcanzados por ellas, adagio había sido testigo por periódicos sobre los efectos de las armas de los humanos, a pesar de ser algo tan pequeño, podía acabar con la vida de alguien de un golpe, y no estaba dispuesta a saber que se sentía ser impactado por una de ellas, el problema era que sonata estaba asustada, el ruido de esas cosas casi la tenían al borde de quedarse paralizada, aria no lo disimulaba bien y ella a pesar de ser más fuerte, no negaba que tenía miedo

-no podemos cantar para que pare todo esto?-pregunto aria

-no servirá, los humanos están ya bajos efectos de ira y otros sentimientos negativos, además que esto tipo de humanos apenas nos vean nos dispararan, nuestra canción tarda al menos unos segundos en hacer efecto, bien, creo que por este lado es la salida, muévanse-ordeno adagio

Las sirenas empezaron a moverse por los pasillos de la izquierda, por el camino podían ver varias personas con trajes elegantes en el suelo con sangre saliendo de ellos, esa era de las cosas por la que adagio odiaba tener un cuerpo humano, eran criaturas muy destructivas, fue entonces que un BANG se escuchó, una bala corto el pasado de adagio y de paso casi le atraviesa la cabeza, las chicas voltearon, notando un tipo apuntándole

-malditas, sabía que no debí confiar en ustedes, no importa lo que dijera el jefe, las voy a matar perras-rugió el sujeto enojado

-cuidado, se acerca, ughhh!-grito otro sujeto de negro detrás de el

Antes que el sujeto armada disparara, el grito de advertencia había llegado demasiado tarde, una especie de grillete le impacto en el cuello, logrando tirarlo, el grillete tenía una cadena sujetándola, fue entonces que de los escombros y el humo salió algo que no se ve seguido, un sujeto vestido totalmente por una armadura de caballero de color azul, este tiro el extremo de la cadena que tenía en el brazo, atrayendo al sujeto armado a el, entonces de su espalda saco una extraña hacha, golpeándolo en la espalda, el golpe fue tan fuerte que el sujeto literalmente se estampo contra el suelo, otros sujetos de trajes negros que venían dotar de el le empezaron a disparar, pero las balas rebotaban al impactar con la armadura, el caballero sujeto su hacha y la tiro para atrás, impacto contra el muro que estaba al lado de las dazzling, el hacha estaba sujeta por una cadena, el caballero jalo la cadena, impulsando el hacha hacia delante, llevándose el puro con ello, formando un ariete que derribo a su atacante, ya sin atacantes, el caballero volteo a las dazzling para comenzar acercarse a ellas, aria de inmediato recogió una de las armas que estaban en el suelo y comenzó a disparar, pero no lograba dar ninguna, el caballero tomo la pistola y la aplasto

-váyanse, este lugar es peligroso-les ordeno el sujeto de armadura

-…espera, quiero saber qué diablos esta pasando, como llegamos aquí, que sucedió todo este tiempo!-exigió saber adagio, aun frente a alguien peligroso mantenía coraje

-las usaron para llegar al líder de una mafia que tiene un gran control de territorio en esta ciudad, si no recuerdan es por que debieron usar algo para mantenerlas hipnotizadas o algo así- les respondió el caballero

-controladas? Por humanos? Imposible- respondió aria con asco al saber que unos simples humanos pudieron manipularlas

-ya váyanse, ella está llegando-ordeno el caballero con un tono de impaciencia

Antes que adagio preguntara quien era "ella" otras figuras aparecieron, esta vez eran mujeres, pero no mujeres comunes, estaban llevaban unos kimonos, como si fueran sacerdotisas de templo, salvo que estas estaban armadas, no solo con armas, si no con espadas las cuales tenían sangre en su filo, el caballero empujo a las dazzling a la puerta para que escaparan, su presencia solo estorbaba

-un caballero? Te equivocaste de época idiota-hablo una de las sacerdotisas con burla

-porque su líder se interesa tanto en esta mafia? Creí que odiaban a los hombres-pregunto el caballero con su hacha en su mano

-por nada que te importe babotas, ahora muérete!-grito otra de las sacerdotisas

Una de ellas con espada en mano corrió directo al caballero y de un salto llego al techo, el cual uso de impulso para intentar atravesarle la cabeza con su espada por la abertura del casco que se usa para mirar, pero el caballero lo esquivo rápidamente

-(como es posible que se mueva así con esa armadura puesta?)-pensaba una de las sacerdotisas, antes de sentir una cadena rodeando su cuello

-desaparezcan-hablo el caballero

 **0o0o0o0o00**

Las dazzling ya habían salido del establecimiento, solo para ser atrapada por militares, al parecer una batalla entre la mafia, al policía y el ejercito se estaba dando en aquel local, y debai ser algo grande si el ejercito habia rodeado el lugar y cerrado las calles para evitar que alguien escapara, las dazzling fueron llevadas donde estaba los demás civiles que habían apresado en todo este desastre, entre heridos, sospechosos o simplemente personas que estaba en el lugary momento equivocadas, las dazzling fueron llevadas a un cuarto de interrogatorio hecho de ultimo momento, con apenas paredes de lona y una silla

-bien chicas, haremos esto rápido, me llamo Peggy carter, y lo que quiero saber es que hacen 3 jovencitas en pleno tiroteo-pregunto ella con firmeza

Peggy Carter aunque llevaba un traje que parecía una secretaria (era la época de los 60s), su mirada demostraba firmeza y determinación, no por nada estaba como interrogadora entre tantos militares

Fue entonces que una pelea de habilidad y gran capacidad de habla se dio entre adagio y peggy, adagio era buena con las palabras, aun sin usar su magia, ya que con ver a la mujer, esta le dispararía si intentaba algo raro, empezó a explicar que ella y sus amigas habían intentado comprar licor, a pesar de su "edad", peggy pro su parte no era tonta, ella sentía que la historia de adagio no era confiable, la chica relataba demasiado bien, muchos detalles, como si ya tuviera la historia lista para contar de ser atrapada, pero también notaba el miedo en ella, al igual que sus amigas, en especial sonata la cual se había ya calmado un poco cuando peggy le dio algo de cocoa, ya que sonata no le gusto el sabor del café, después de 10 minutos de interrogatorio, ordeno que se las llevaran con los demás civiles y las tuvieran ahí hasta que lograran controlar la situación

 **0o0o0o0o0**

De regreso al bar, aún seguía el caos, solo que ahora las sacerdotisas parecían estar controlando la situación, eran más hábiles al pelear, claro, también tenían sus bajas, pero con ver el lugar lleno de personajes de trajes negro muertas, se notaba quien iba ganando, incluso varios militares habían sido reducidos

Fue entonces que algo extraño paso, el ambiente se volvía mas frio, la temperatura del aire descendía, y por el pasillo el piso estaba congelado, y todo aquel en el camino estaba en el suelo congeladas hasta lo más profundo, siguiendo el camino de hielo se podía ver dos personas, otra mujer con traje de sacerdotisa, solo que esta tenía un cabello peli rosa y una mirada helada, el otro era el caballero, solo que ya parte de su armadura estaba congelada, incluso su hacha estaba partida a la mitad ya que la habían congelado, demostrando que la sacerdotisa llevaba mucha ventaja

-sigues resistiéndote? Seria mas fácil si colaboraras-hablo la sacerdotisa

-y si no que? me lavaras la cabeza como lo hiciste con aquellas chicas?

-no, la mente de los hombres es asquerosa, si no acabo contigo es porque no quiero tocarte, pero..-alzando un dedo- tiene su solución

-no espera, no te …maldición!-grito el caballero para empezar a correr

El caballero empezó a correr como si algo realmente malo fuera a pasar, este antes de correr por los pasillos tomo lo que quedaba de su arma, le amarro una especie de granada y la lanzo por un vitral en el techo, estallando en el aire, dejando ver una nube roja, como si advirtiera de algo

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-y todo es ruido?-pregunto sonata

-algo no está bien, siento magia, magia muy poderosa-comento adagio

-atención todos, retirada!-alerto peggy- todos al norte ahora!

Los militares dejaron sus bases temporales mientras indicaban a los prisioneros que se alejaran, el humo simbolizaba que algo estaba por hacer desaparecer la zona

 **O0o0o00oo0**

-no permitiré que ningún vongola quede vivo, saben demasiado-comento la sacerdotisa mientras concentraba magia en la punta de su dedo- la muerte mas bella, **ice age**

La pequeña esfera celeste que tenía en el dedo cayo al suelo, entonces todo a su alrededor empezó a congelarse a una gran velocidad, paredes, suelo, techo, personas, todo aquel que fuera tocado por el frio que avanzaba quedaba congelado de inmediato, los policías y militares que rodearon la zona habían logrado alejarse del rango de la técnica a tiempo, ya que todo el establecimiento termino siendo un palacio de hielo, incluso algunas calles fueron afectadas

-bien, nos iremos de esta ciudad-anuncio adagio

-dijiste que sentiste magia, y el que alguien hiciera esto, no deberíamos aprovechar y tomar su magia?-pregunto aria

-es demasiado arriesgado, y no estaré cerca de alguien que puede controlarnos sin que nos diéramos cuenta-sentencia adagio para empezar a caminar como si nada hubiera pasado

-tengo ganas de un helado dagi-comento sonata

-pues hay un castillo de hielo a unas calles, puedes comértelo si quieres- se burlo aria

-ah bueno-llendo de vuelta

-sonata –sujetándola del cuello de su ropa- no me hagas ponerte a dieta otra vez le amenazo adagio

-no dagi, no más verduras otra vez!-suplico sonata

Gracias a todo el caos al escapar de la zona, adagio y las demás aprovecharon para escapar de las manos de las autoridades, ahora empezando a correr para irse de la ciudad, ya habrai otros lugares donde ejercer su poder sobre mas humanos

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

-por el amor a lo que sea, ni mas vuelvo a …achuss! Necesito algo caliente..achuss!

El caballero había sobrevivido de la única forma que encontró a la mano, se había metido al congelador donde guardaban carnes entre otras cosas, fue el único lugar que había aguantado el ice age, pero meterse en un congelado con uan temperatura de -35 grados con una armadura que no está precisamente para soportar climas frios no es la mejor idea, está vivo si, pero iba estar enfermo varios días, este camino por los pasillos, mirando como varios humanos estaban congelados en posición de correr a la salida, tanto hombres como mujeres muertos en solo unos segundos, la congelación era de grado 3, congelados hasta los órganos internos

El caballero salió por la puerta principal, siendo apuntado por varios militares, pero la orden del coronel a cargo hizo que bajaran sus armas, este se acerco al caballero

-bien agente black wing, quiero saber que paso aquí-ordeno el coronel, el cual era una persona la mayor, de unos 50 años algo canoso

-tengo algo mejor –dandole un paquete cerrado- es el material final para esa fórmula del "super soldado" no?-pregunto el caballero

-eso es confidencial hijo, solo limítate a cumplir con tu deber, ya puedes irte- dijo el coronel para retirarse con el paquete

-de nada….achuss!-quitándose el casco- empiezo a creer que se aprovechan de mi-se dijo a si mismo el caballero, el cual era un adulto entre los 30 años

-tú mismo pudiste misiones de este nivel, y aquí está la quinta-dándole unos papeles- buena suerte agente especial zekeda-saludo la agente peggy para luego marcharse

-oye, y pensaste lo de la cita?

-no eres mi tipo

-de acuerdo (bueno, como decía entei, de vez en cuando hay que intentar ser sociable, ahora esperar otros 50 años para volver intentar) veamos a donde me mandan….y que es es apolo 11? Bueno, no puede ser peor que el crucero en el titanic..achuss!...necesito sopa (mira que encontrarme con una de los emperadores, maldita B, que buscabas con los vongola?) pensó mario antes de volver a estornudar

 **O00000000000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Y aquí algo que me tenia rondando la cabeza rondando un buen tiempo, ahora a dibujar algo por halloween que me sigue atormentando.**

La idea de este corto, además de escribir que no es la primera vez que mario y las dazzling se cruzan, es aclarar y detallar algunas cosas:

\- Aunque esto no da muchas pistas, tiene que ver con el proyecto "calma"

-la magia de las dazzling no funciona si las personas ya estan bajo efectos negativos

-Como adagio, aria y sonata llevan años en el mundo humano (lo del comic no me cuadro) es normal que no tenga aprecio por los humanos ya que han visto a través dela historia las cosas que han hido sucediendo, y aunque los ponis también tuvieron sus tiempos de guerra, los humanos han superado eso con creces (eso lo pensé cuando escuche que no soportaban más ese horrible lugar)

-mario cada 50 años intenta conseguir una cita, y hasta ahora todas les falla al pobrexD

-apareció una muestra de poder de B, una de las emperadoras

-adagio y mario sobrevivieron a su modo, adagio manteniendo a salvo a aria y sonata con cautela y evitando humanos de gran peligro, mientras mario se metió en todas las cosas feas que pueden haber sucedido en la historia, posiblemente porque estaba solo

\- de momento nadie se acerca a lo que es el proyecto "calma"


	5. 4Ta Parada

**Silverwolf850:** si parece mucho tiempo, pero imagina que ser rechazado cada 50 años es malo, peor seria en intervalos mas cortos, deja que el pobre mantenga su autoestima.

 **A.C - W.J:** quien?

 **Spero Tenebris:** pues es bastante simple, armadura=recudir daño fisico y inmunidad a las balas y otra arma de personas debiles

 **Guest:** ya tendras otra oportunidad pronto, descuida, y de controlarlas, pues si alguien es ams habil en manipulacion, no parece muy loco

.

.

.

 **4ta Parada**

-interesante-susurro n8

N8 a pesar de ser alguien que detestaba trabajar en grupo, tenía mucha paciencia cuando se trataba de planes, cada movimiento suyo era calculado, y cualquier cosa inesperada era exterminada de inmediato, pero algunas veces permitía que algunas cosas se salieran de su control por que podrían ser útiles a futuro, esa era la razón de por qué permitía que adagio dazzle y dr hooves siguieran usando la praxis para regresar a su tiempo, algo le decía que la sirena humana sería una pieza importante más adelante, y si se equivocaba, le cortaba el cuello y listo

-disfrutan la vista?-pregunto n8 que estaba sentado encima de la praxis

-por qué nos haces ver esto?-pregunto hooves

-yo solo estoy de curioso-jugando con su cuchillo-fue aquella mujer que arreglo su máquina la que la programa para que hicieran una parada aquí primero, pero pueden irse si lo desean-respondió n8 sin dejar de ver su cuchillo

-tsk-casqueo los labios-debo impresionarme por esto? Sentir que hago mal? Que esto hara que mejore mi camino? Es una pérdida de tiempo-exclamo adagio con indiferencia

-me interesa poco lo que creas o hagas, ya les dije que si quieren pueden irse, yo me quedare haber quien mata a quien primero-respondió n8 con diversión

-hooves, ya está tu maquina lista?-pregunto adagio

-si, solo dame unos segundos, no queremos terminar en el pasado de nuevo-respondió el mientras programa la praxis

-no entiendo por qué mostrarnos este lugar? Los futuros siempre varían, que tiene de especial este?-se preguntó adagio mirando al horizonte

-pues si quieres saber-interrumpió n8- este futuro tiene al menos 99.9% que pase en tu tiempo, es casi un vistazo a un futuro de tu propia línea, interesante no?-le explico n8 con burla

Adagio solo miro al horizonte, ellos estaban en uno de los techos de la escuela, era de noche, al menos 8pm, la sirena miraba lo que sucedía en la cancha deportiva que tenía la escuela, intentando entender que eventos pudo llevar a esto, no negaría que lo que veía era algo que no había considerado, pero aun asi…

-praxis lista, vámonos dazzle

-espera, dame un momento

-o vaya, eso tuvo que doler, o más bien dolerte-exclamo n8 divertido

-dazzle, por más que veas esto, no entenderas, son cosas que no has decidido o hecho aún-explico hoves intentando hacerla comprender

-da igual, tu y tu hermanas tendrán siempre el mismo destino fatal, la pregunta es a manos de quien-respondió n8 con burla para luego reírse

De ser otro tipo, adagio lo hubiera atacado, pero el hecho de casi ser asesinada evitaba que cometiera alguna estupidez con aquel sujeto, fue entonces que una onda de choque provoco que ella y hoves fueran impulsados hacia atrás, entrando a la praxis, activándola y desapareciendo, dejando a n8 solo

-no espero ver quien moría primero, ni modo

 **O0o0o0o0o00**

N8 seguían viendo lo que sucedía en aquella cancha deportiva, el lugar era un caos, y no del divertido, había algunos de policía que estaban volcados o destruidos, muchos alumnos tenían diversas heridas y golpes, si no fuera porque uno se ayudó al otro, hubiera victimas mortales, incluso Rainbow y Pinkie terminaron con heridas, Rainbow con el hombro dislocado y Pinkie con su pierna izquierda lastimada, Flutershy y Rarity ayudaban con un botiquín que sacaron de la enfermería, mientras Applejack y sunset miraban la pelea

-Applejack, si no lo logra, tendremos que actuar-comento sunset sin dejar de mirar la pelea

-preferiría no llegar a esto, pero toda esta destrucción, no podemos permitirles hacer esto -le respondió Applejack con la misma firmeza

Fue entonces que se escuchó un estruendo, para luego ver como aria blaze desde una altura de 6 metros caía a gran velocidad para impactar contra el suelo, a pesar del golpe, ella se levantó, se podía observar que unas extrañas líneas celestes recorrían su cuerpo y sus ojos emitían un brillo azul siniestro

-maldito humano, como se atreve a tocarme-gruño ella con ira

Aria entonces tomo como una hacha se acercaba a ella, esta se hizo a un lado usando unas alas translucidas que estaban en su espalada, el hacha impacto con fuerza contra el suelo, creando una grieta, esta entonces dejo salir de su mango varias cadenas con grilletes, uno de ellas la atrapo del cuello y empezó a atraerla, ella jalaba con fuerza, pero una aura morada empezaba a provocar que su cuerpo pesara

-aria, cuidado!-grito sonata

Aria miro a un lado demasiado tarde, mario apareció de un lado y de una patada directo en el pecho la tiro para atrás, entonces el sujeto la cadena para atraerla hacia el mientras sujetaba el hacha, dispuesta acabar con ella, está casi estaba en rango de ser cortada, una enorme sirena hecha de agua embistió al joven, arrastrándolo, la sirena tenia dientes de hielo afilados, el cual intentaba masticarlo, pero mario uso su hacha bloquear la parte superior de los dientes, de por si aquella sirena era lo suficiente grande para tragarlo entero

-sonata, hazlo de una vez!-ordeno adagio, que al igual que aria, tenía esas extrañas líneas celestes recorrían su cuerpo

Sonata al igual que aria y adagio, tenía esas extrañas líneas y brillo en los ojos, dudo unos segundos, pero decidió hacerlo, con su mano alzada creo una sirena de agua, y con la otra saco una pastilla negra y la tiro a la sirena, provocando que el agua se volviera purpura, la sirena creada fue contra el joven con malas intenciones

-señor, contaminación acercándose-advirtió cp

-rayos, no me dejan ni un segundo de descanso-se quejó este

La sirena de agua purpura impacto contra la otra sirena, provocando que ambas explotaran y crearan una leve lluvia de color purpura, mario de alguna forma salió vivo de eso, pero su piel al contacto con aquella agua parecía quemarlo, como si fuera acido, provocándole una mueca de dolor, si no fuera por aquella armadura cubriendo partes de su cuerpo, estaría revolcándose de dolor

-bastardo - se quejó aria mientras empezaba a volar

-al menos sigues con la cabeza en su lugar, sonata, es mejor que te concentres, debemos acabar rápido con el para seguir con las otras estúpidas- se regañó adagio mientras volaba al lado de aria y sonata

-está bien dagi, solo me distraje unos segundos, no volverá a pasar-respondió sonata

-bien zekeda, ambos sabemos cómo terminaría esto, con nosotras ascendiendo al poder, solo mira, todos tiemblan ante nosotras, sucios humanos que empiezan a entender el lugar que les corresponde, sus armas son inútiles, su resistencia es inútil. Ellos….

Adagio no termino de dar su discurso, ya que una onda de gravedad le dio justo en el rostro, empujándolo para atrás, se recompuso sin problemas, pero al llevar su mano a su nariz pudo sentir sangre salir de ella, esta miro con furia al atrevido, el cual había usado aquel golpe para callarla

-terminaste? No me interesa que piensen o sus motivos, nada de eso me importa, solo se que las tres son un trio de estúpidas mimadas, tomaron su decisión, pues yo la mía- apuntándolas con su hacha- Soy Mario Zekeda, y como guardián de esta zona, mi deber es detener cualquier amenaza que atente con la tranquilidad de esta zona, si parar ahora vere que sean encerradas por sus crímenes, si no…

-si no que! crees que tienes el valor de matarnos acaso!-le cuestiono adagio

-cp, ahora

-primera carga, activando

Unas extrañas pilares de metro y medio que estaba regados por el campo se activaron, uno de ellos empezó a flotar para dirigirse a mario, quedando flotando cerca a su espalda, este lo tomo y absorbió la energía que esta tenia, para luego lanzar un rayo purpura al cielo

-esto responde tu pregunta dazzle?

El rayo purpura cayo con una hacha que estaba flotando a grandes alturas, esta al recibir el rayo, lo dirigió al espacio, entonces del cielo se notó una roca envuelta en fuego del tamaño de una casa pequeña dirigirse a las dazzling, estas abrieron los ojos de sorpresa al ver el meteoro acercarse a ellas, adagio les dio una señal, creando ambas sirenas de agua, las cuales se unieron para crear un escudo para detener el meteoro, funcionando, pero aun así provocando que el impacto las empujara para atrás, fue entonces que aprovechando ese momento para lanzar su hacha (ya que el choque del meteoro con la sirena de agua levanto mucho polvo) el hacha le rozo la cabeza a sonata, pero de ella salió varias cadenas con grilletes, logrando atrapar a sonata del brazo y pierna para jalarla y atraparla en el suelo

La pelea seguía su curso, nadie se metía por temor a morir en fuego cruzado, pero algo era seguro…..para que uno ganara, el otro debería morir

.

.

.

 _ **Día 21-Lazos Destrozados**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Y aquí estoy de nuevo, escribiendo el siguiente cap de n8 y de 30 dias ñam_

 _Para no confundir, el capítulos anteriores mencione que adagio y el dr hooves (aclaro que el nombre del doctor tiene diferentes formas, en uno se llama hooves, whooves o timmy Turner) viajaron por la praxis a otros tiempo, siendo estos el pasado, el pasado-presente, el futuro y siendo la ultima para lo que acabo de escribir_

 _La razón de por qué escribí esto primero era simple, yo ya tengo varias ideas planeadas, pero llegar a ellas es lo que me demora, un ejemplo es que en gloria al rey, desde el comienzo sabía que sería el final, pero llegar a el era el problemaxD_

 _Este sería la última parada de adagio antes que volver a su tiempo, ya el siguiente FA será su primera parada que fue el pasado_

 _Ahora de vuelta a escribir_


	6. Aprendiendo a Convivir

**Silverwolf850:** cuando eres un ser de otra planeta con habilidad fuera de lo comun, estas situaciones suelen pasar seguidas...para su mala suerte

 **Guest:** no invoques a pinkie, que capaz aparece detras de ti o.o

 **Spero Tenebris:** eeres el primero que se da cuenta de por que no uso la armadura en la pelea con tirek, y tu pregunta sera respondida...algun dia(?)

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aprendiendo a convivir**_

-esto apesta/es un asco/ es cansado/ es un fastidio-fueron las palabras de 3 jóvenes y un adulto en diferentes lugares

La convivencia con alguien ajeno a la familia es difícil, ya que con la familia no te queda de otra, te aguantas hasta que te mudes, pero cuando te mudas y por azares del destino te toca convivir con alguien y no tienes opción de irte o botarlo, la convivencia suele ser muy difícil

Para adagio y aria el tener que aguantar las reglas y trabajar para alguien, no solo humano, si no un hombre las fastidiaba, el intentar coquetear con él para conseguir cosas les había costado trabajar para los basureros un día ¿Cómo se atrevía el a ignorar el que una sirena le coqueteara? No solo las hacia enojar, si no que lastimaba su orgullo de sirena y mujer, o posiblemente el que pasaron años consiguiéndolo todo a través de la manipulación y control mental les había dado la mala idea que todos debían estar bajos sus pies, sea lo que fuera, el convivir con mario les había roto su burbuja, trayéndolas a la cruda realidad del suelo en que solo eran jóvenes más del montón, el solo hecho que el las hiciera sentir eso bastaba para que lo odiaran

Sonata a diferencia de sus compañeras no era tan malvada o cosquillosa, sus gustos era más simples, si tenía comida y un lugar caliente donde dormir, eso le bastaba, además que seguía con adagio y aria, seguían juntas, el problema era el tipo que les permitió permanecer en su casa, adagio le habia advertido que no se acercara demasiado a él, después de todo era humano, además que su mirada era fría, como si al verlas solo estuviera viendo la pared

Para mario el tener al trio de mocosas era una molestia, muchos dirían que el tener 3 jovencitas viviendo contigo debía ser un sueño, ha, pues la triste realidad es que no lo era, imagen el vivir con un trio de mocosas que no solo se metieron a su casa y decidieron quedarse, si no que se comen su comida, exigen cosas, intentan robarle y uno que otro intento de asesinato "accidental", pues no, por más bonitas que se creyeran, el no iba a tener a un trio de mantenidas que solo le causaban problemas, además que detestaba la compañía, eso provocaba que sus planes se demoraran, pero su maldita bondad le impedía de momento tirarlas a la calle, si querían quedarse, ayudarían en la casa, si no querían pues de seguro un albergue para jóvenes o la policía se harían cargo

.

.

.

.

La primera semana de convivencia no fue la mejor, mario les asigno las cosas que harían en la casa, no eran cosas difícil, barrer, limpiar los muebles, mantenimiento de jardín, cocina y mantener las ventanas cerradas de noche para que esos minions no se metieran, esas malditas criaturas intentaban entrar a su laboratorio a la menor oportunidad! Pero volviendo a lo de antes, las dazzling no hicieron las cosas con la mejor de als intenciones, muchas cosas se destruyeron, empaparon, destrozaron y sonata al cocinar invoco a kutullu, aun no entendía como, pero lo invoco, después de 2 horas de evitar que aquel demonio entrar a la tierra, las obligo a arreglar su desastre, tenia que aplicar presión, ósea dejar salir su presencia de rey, era lo único que lograba que ellas hicieran las cosas como debían, no de buena manera, pero las hacían

Lo siguiente fue la ropa, en esto indico que una de ellas lavaría toda la ropa de las demás, salvo la de el ya que no quería que tocaran su ropa, la razón es porque si se ayudaban entre ellas en los quehaceres les seria mas fácil, la primera que le toco en lavar fue sonata, solo fueron 5 minutos que la dejaron con el detergente y la lavadora, 5 minutos, cuando el fue a ver cómo le hiba, al abrir la puerta fue sorprendido por una ola que lo arrastro hasta el primer piso, y de paso atrapo a adagio y aria en la escalera y sonata divertida de lo lindo, pero fue unos segundos, ya que al ser agua con detergente, el que tuviera contacto con los ojos no fue agradable para ninguno, terminando con lso 4 en el suelo sobándose los ojos

Para adagio, que siempre fue líder, el recibir órdenes era humillante, el que ignorara sus encantos le era mas humillante, el que fuera lo suficiente hábil y fuerte para evitar que le robara o acabara con el era demasiado, odiaba, odiaba a mario zekeda hasta lo mas profundo, se juraba que el maldito humano seria el primer en estar bajos sus pies suplicando piedad

Para aria, solo esperaba que adagio se le ocurriera algo para recuperar su poder, o al menos una casa propia, pero extrañamente era tranquilizante tener algunos limites, bastante raro para ella, de seguro el pasar el tiempo con sonata le empezaba afectar, pero que mas daba, saldrían adelante, tendrían el poder ya sea con o sin magia, y el chantaje era una de las cosas que usualmente funcionan…

Para sonata, mientras ella y sus amigas convivieran en paz, se sentía feliz, aunque extrañaba su mundo, su cuerpo y su voz, que podía hacer? Ella no era tan lista como adagio, pero siempre ponía su mayor esfuerzo (aunque todo saliera mal) tenía siempre que estar motivada, era lo menos que podía hacer, sonreír y intentar la paz entre ambas, pero cada vez era mas difícil, la realidad las golpeaba, las peleas entre ellas se hacía más seguidas, no queria escuchar mas gritos, no quería llorar más, quería que todo fuera como antes, como antes de venir a este horrible mundo!

Molestias, eso era lo que el pensaba de ellas, mas molestias que interferían en sus planes, el rencor, la avaricia, la desesperación, esos eran los sentimientos que ellas despedían y que muy a su pesar el sentía, era lo mal ode sentir las emociones negativas, cada emoción es como un sabor, y el de las 3 es como un chocolate amargo, un sabor que no puede evitar tomar por la inestabilidad de su cuerpo, si solo pudiera alejarlas, podría estar tan tranquilo, como cuando aquellos humanos de sabores asquerosos al fin desaparecieron, pero ellas no eran humanas, sentía la leve magia de su tierra venir de ellas, no, no confiaría en nadie mas, el confiar lo llevo a esto, a terminar en un mundo que solo le dio dolor, dolor físico y mental, pero mas que nada físico, si no fuera por aquella habilidad natural el….no, no importaba eso ahora, debía trabajar, debía recuperar su otra mitad, sus recuerdos, estaba solo en esto, y asi seguiría…

-(otra vez están peleando, que molestia)-pensaba fastidiado

Desde hace unos días adagio y aria no dejaban de pelear sobre quien tenían la culpa de quedar varadas, sonata siempre intentaba calmarlas, pero la terminaban callando, sus gritos no lo dejaban concentrar en el wow, una de las pocas cosas que tiene como distracción, si seguían asi las echaría sin importarle nada, fue entonces que al pasar por el cuarto de sonata que la vio hay sentada peinándose, pero podía sentir un sentimiento que hace ya tiempo no sentía en alguien..tristeza…este se acercó, en efecto, había tristeza y lágrimas en sus ojos color cereza

-jefe..

-acaso estas llorando?

El verla llorar le recordó por unos segundos aquellos potrillos que lloraban porque su mama los abandono, era la cruda realidad para quienes nacían bajo la estrella de la oscuridad, despertaban sus poderes a temprana edad, eran temidos, golpeados y abandonados, como si no fueran nada, detestaba ese sentimiento, posiblemente fue la razón para secar las lágrimas para luego ir por adagio y aria, a pesar de sus quejas las saco al patio en plena noche cargándolas para luego decirles que ya que tenían tantas energías para pelear, entonces trabajarían o las echaría, cuando sonata vio por la ventana todo eso, fue la primera vez que vio a mario sonreírle

-(es una buena persona)-penso sonata

.

.

.

Desde aquella noche las peleas entre ambas pararon, ya que si empezaban, terminaban trabajando en algo muy duro, esto ayudo a calmar los ánimos, y que ambas le guardaran un rencor, pero poco le importaba si así se callaban y lo dejaban concentrarse, no lo hizo por la otra mocosa, simplemente quería tranquilidad

-y ahora que!-penso el al escuchar su puerta tocar

Al abrir la puerta se encontró a sonata, llevaba su pijama puesta y un osito que de seguro usaba para dormir, el no necesito preguntar, solo le dijo que pasara, ella entro y de frente se acostó en su cama, ahora ya no podría madrugarse jugando, y ahora que lo pensaba, desde que las tres viven con el, la cabello de pan quesito lo despierta temprano ya que no tolera que el duerma hasta tarde mientras ellas se levantan a limpiar, la enojona por alguna razón se dedica mas tiempo a limpiar su cuarto, dándole algunos espectáculos gratis cuando se agacha con el traje de maid puesto, y ahora sonata lo usaba como un calentador

-(simplemente no lo entiendo)

Fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido

 **Fin del FA**

 **Que tal señores, aviso que la 3ra parte de fiesta de carbón esta algo larga y por eso me esta costando terminarl, ya que no pienso hacer 5 capitulos!**

 **Sobre este FA, solo queria relatar los pensamientos de como fue la convivencia de las dazzling con mario, detallando que empezaron con 0 confianza entre ambos, y con el pasar de los días se fueron adaptando a la presencia del otro de forma lenta, a la vez que no solo mario ayudo a las chicas para tomar un rumbo más estable, si no que el también aprendió de ellas a no ser tan huraño y solitario (mas adelante si explicara el porqué de esto), después de todo, convivir con extraño nunca es fácil**


	7. Experimentos Interdimensionales-1

silverwolf850: demasiado adorable, deberia estar prohibido estar expuesto a ese nivel de moe y mantenerse tranquilo

Guest: gracias, tu comentario me dio una idea para mas adelante ñam...

Haseo55: algun dia para un remake...en cuanto aprenda a dibujar ñam

.

.

.

.

 **Experimentos Interdimensionales**

 **Experimento n*1-los peligros de la rule 64**

 **Laboratorio de Mario zekeda**

-Aquí bitácora número 7-11-20, mis avances con el portal al limbo dimensional siguen infructuosos, he podido crear un portal a equestria pero no al limbo por la falta de magia, pero a pesar de esto, he descubierto que si modifico las coordenadas, puedo saltar a otras dimensiones, pero para evitar riesgos, e modificado mi máquina para que mi mente salte y ocupe momentáneamente mis otros "yo", esto con evitar el peligro de encontrar conmigo mismo, y que la ocupación solo durara a lo sumo unas horas, con el fin de evitar que mis recuerdos se mezclen, cp, marca ubicación 0.000.002

-entendido señor

El portal que mario tenía en su laboratorio empezó a brillar de su usual azul a uno rojo y el vórtice dimensional en el cambiaba

-mis experimentos y teorías tienen razón, el portal puede llevarme a dimensiones alternas dependiendo de mi situación actual, si uso más energía podre ir a dimensiones donde tal vez no reconozco a nadie o los cambios sean muy radicales, sea como sea, llego el momento

Mario apago su bitácora y cruzo el portal, emocionado por ver otras dimensiones y las cosas que pueda haber

 **Dimensión 0.000.002**

-mi cabeza..donde estoy..?

Su cabeza se sentía dormida y atontada, sentía suavidad alrededor de el, al abrir los ojos noto que estaba sobre una cama, por lo que era posible que su otro yo estuviera durmiendo, se levantó, por alguna razón su cuerpo se sentía más ligero de lo usual, miro a su alrededor, su cuarto estaba…limpio….tenia libros y plantas como siempre, pero todos estaban en orden, camino algo soñado para fijarse en un espejo, pero lo único que había era la foto de una mujer de cabellera larga

-un momento, soy yo o ese retrato me esta imitando?-se dijo a si mismo

Abrió el caño y se hecho agua a la cara, se miró en el espejo, la foto de esa mujer seguía frente a el, fue entonces que empezó a notarlo, aquella no era una foto, era un espejo

-espera..eso significa que yo…

Entonces se fijó mejor en lo que vestía, llevaba una pijama de dos piezas, nada raro, salvo que era color rosa con toques de flores, se miró bien al rostro, su cabellera era larga, le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, despeinada pro recién despertarse, su rostro se había suavizado, salvo sus ojos que seguían iguales a como era de hombre, lo cual significaba que tenía ojos de chica? Se abrazó a si mismo por el miedo que estaba asintiendo, entonces sintió 2 cosas nada pequeñas en su pecho

-(pero que %&"%/%" es esto!) esperen…eso significa que…

El "joven" empezó a desvestirse para asegurarse que no fuera una mala broma, tal vez los pechos eran algo que le pusieron, así que miro hacia abajo para encontrar "eso", para su horrible suerte, la verdad era cruda y cruel, no tenía "eso"

-soy una chica…..

 **0o0o0o0o0o**

En la casa de la "profesora" zekeda se escuchó un grito, el trauma de verse a si mismo como mujer había sido muy fuerte, de inmediato se escucharon unos pasos acercarse

-jefa, que sucede!?

-ah..sonata?

No, no era sonata, pero se le parecía, era un joven como de su edad, de cabellos celestes con azul, el cual llevaba una pijama de pokemon? Por alguna razón se había puesto rojo y no se movía, mario se acercó a el y puso su mano sobre su frente para ver si no estaba enfermo

-pues no pareces enfermo, entonces que te pasa?-pregunto "el"

-je-jefa….

-eh?...ah; QUE DIABLOS ESTAS MIRANDO!

Y de un golpe, la versión masculina de adagio fue lanzada fuera del cuarto, ya que Mario se encontraba en paños menores, este cerró su puerta con fuerza y se dispuso a cambiarse

.

.

..

-esto si que marea

Miles de recuerdos llegaban a su cabeza, al parecer en aquella dimensión nació como mujer, y a diferencia de su contraparte masculina, esta había desarrollado mejor la habilidad con la naturaleza, posiblemente porque averiguo sobre su familia, no tenia en si todo los recuerdos, pero si lo mas importantes, al parecer todas las personas que conocía nacieron con el sexo contrario, todos los que fueron hombres son mujeres y los que fueron mujeres ahora eran hombres, y también fue desterrado por el príncipe celestial, pero la razón no la recordaba bien, estuvo en la tierra vagando, solo que en vez de buscar la ciencia humana, busco la medicina, parece que su yo mujer tenía un estilo de combate que mezclaba la medicina y la naturaleza

-te sucede algo tonta? No te ves mas terrible de lo usual

-mejor te callas que no ando de buenas

Algo curioso es que la misma situación había pasado en esta dimensión, las dazzling, o mejor dicho, los blindings, habían sido derrotado por los raimbooms en la batalla de las bandas y sus gemas destruidas, su contraparte femenina se compadeció de ellos y los invito a su casa, y con el tiempo estos se quedaron como si fuera su casa, su parte femenina era demasiada blanda

Los tres tenían el pelo corto, y sus ropas eran más masculinas, aunque extrañamente tenían los mismo colores

Ahora 3 mocosos Vivian con el, adago daze, tune flame y trio darkle, al menos estos ayudaban en algo en la casa, pero tenían la misma aptitud que sus contrapartes femeninas

-o vaya, estas en tus días zekeda?-se burló tune flame-y a ti que te pasa trio, tienes una cara mas estúpida de la usual

-senos!, digo, que me decías?-pregunto trio saliendo de su trance

-y esas pintas zekeda? No es que te vieras bien de todos modos con esos trajes azules y rosas-se burló adago

Ahora, de por si mario ya estaba bien enojado con todo esto, y ahora tenía que escucharlas las burlas de un mocos baboso? Ni hablar, adago solo pudo ver como un puño se acercó a su rostro a una gran velocidad, para terminar con la cara estampada en el suelo

-es mejor que se vayan a estudiar, tengo que caminar!-grito mario para salir de la casa

-….acaso la violaste trio?-pregunto tune de forma aburrida

-Yo jamás le haría daño a la jefa tune!-grito enojado trio por tal acusación

-esa maldita…al fin muestra los dientes….sera divertido-se dijo a si mismo adago

-sabía que eras un idiota masoquista-le respondió tune

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

-a maría, que te paso!

-ya suéltame celestial!

-ni hablar, alguien te hizo algo verdad?! Dime quien es y me encargare del baboso ahora mismo!

Mas recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza, al parecer fue adoptado por el "padre" de celestia, bueno, en su dimensión era su madre, pero ahora era hombre, por ende celestial y lunar eran mayor que ella, bueno, eso parecía ya que ella era más pequeña que los otros dos, y celestial al parecer era demasiado sobreprotector con su versión femenina, cosa extraña porque tenía recuerdos de golpearlo por espiarla cuando se cambiaba

-director, por favor recuerde que no puede estar abrazando a una maestra dentro de la escuela-le regaño lunar

-al diablo esas reglas, no estás viendo cómo viene? Mi pequeña hermana siempre a sido correcta en su forma de vestir, y ahora mírala!, jins azules, una bata de científico y un polo negro, algo le ha pasado y llegare al fondo del asunto!-dijo celestial sin soltar a maría, la cual ya se estaba hartando, así que un puñetazo en la mejilla se lo saco de encima

-ya me puedo ir?-pregunto ella

-si, pero quisiera hablar contigo acabando el turno de la tarde, de acuerdo?-pregunto lunar

-esta bien, cuídate-le respondió maría para ir a su clase

-espero que este bien..

-no es justo hermano, sabes que yo la vi primero-se quejó celestial, ganando que su hermano lo pateara pro decir estupideces

 **O00o0o0o0o**

-(y la cosa sigue empeorando)-pensó "Maria"

Al parecer la clase que daba era química, bien, no era un profesor de universidad en esos tema, pero tenía conocimientos básicos, el problema era que todos los alumnos la miraban como si tuvieran un alíen frente a ellos, algo normal si de un día tienes a una profesora que se viste correctamente y al otro tienes a la misma profesora despeinada y con ropas masculinas

-alguna pregunta?-pregunto maria, de inmediato todos levantaron la mano-que no tenga que ver con mi apariencia?-todos bajaron la mano-a h, como los odio a todos

.

.

.

.

-pues al parecer no hay nada inusual

María se encontraba revisando la internet para verificar si esta dimensión tenía algo revolucionario diferente a las otras, pero nada, ningún avance en alguna rama científica, ecológica o humana que se diferenciara con su dimensión, esta llevo sus manos detrás de su cabeza, al parecer lo único que sacaría de esta dimensión sería un trauma severo

-maestra?

-a sunset glare, sucede algo?

Al parecer sunset shimer tenía también su versión masculina en esta dimensión

-algunos alumnos y yo nos preguntábamos si se encuentra bien, ya sabe, pro su forma de vestir y que no parece estar muy animada-dijo sunset algo preocupado

Maria solo lo miro unos segundos, esta se paro y le acaricio la cabeza para luego abrazarlo, logrando sacarlo de balance

-estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte-le respondió su maestra sonriéndole

Al parecer su lado femenino era mas social y confiada que su lado masculino, era extraño, pero parecía que ya no solo sentía los sentimientos negativos, si no los positivos, podía sentir la preocupación real de shimer por el, o mas bien ella, era raro, pero se sentía bien, posiblemente su lado femenino ya empezaba afectarle

Pero a su vez, detrás de la ventana, alguien miraba esto, y solo podían sentir celos y odio

 **0o0o00o0o0o**

-(bien, esto es extraño, pero se siente bien)

Después de salir de la escuela y tener una charla con lunar, y dejar inconsciente a celestial por ser tan pegoste, dio una camina por el parque, era extraño, en su dimensión en estar cerca de la naturaleza lo relajaba, pero ahora podía sentir paz, paz interior, era tan extraño pero a la vez maravilloso, definitivamente cuando volviera a equestria averiguaría sobre sus antepasados, al menos sobre la conexión que tenía con la naturaleza

-hogar dulce hogar….que raro se sintió decir eso

El llegar a casa nunca había sido tan tranquilo, usualmente tenía que respirar profundo para aguantar al trio de revoltosas, pero ahora pasaba como si nada, incluso fue al mercado, al parecer su yo femenina no compartía su idea de comprar comida para un año, quien la entendiera

-ah, hola jefa-le saludo trio, al parecer ya se le había pasado la "fiebre"

-hola trio, y los otros dos?

-dago por alguna razón al llegar se encerró a su cuarto y amenazo con arrancarnos los bajos si entrabamos, y tune anda viendo porno como siempre-le explico trio

-NO ESTOY VIENDO PORNO!-grito desde su cuarto tune

-cierto, eso me recuerda, tune, compre el papel suavecito como querias, ya que el otro..

Y de golpe tune salió de su cuarto para quitarle el papel higiénico rápidamente y volver a su cuarto todo abochornado, maria no entendía que le pasaba, de seguro cosa de chicos

-preparare la cena en una hora, asi que evita llenarte de tacos quieres trio?

-perdon, me decía?-pregunto trio a punto de devorar un taco

-olvídalo….

Maria fue a su cuarto, lleno la tina de su baño y se metió intentando no mirar su nuevo cuerpo

-(maldición, porque tienen que ser tan grandes…)-pensó mientras se sujetaba los senos para hundirles, ya que estos parecían flotar

Hasta el momento el experimentos tenía sus cosas buenas, y muy malas, pero los conocimientos médicos que tenía eran interesantes, estos combinados con su habilidad natural le daba una capacidad de regeneración 6 veces más eficaz que la suya con las semillas, por lo que en uan pelea prolongada, su lado femenina le ganaría, lavo su cabello, el cual no se acostumbraba a tenerlo tan largo, pero no iba a fastidiar a su yo femenina en cuanto pasara el tiempo límite, sin más se puso una toalla, la cual ahora debía enrollársela alrededor del cuerpo para cubrir todas sus partes intimas

-al fin sales zekeda

-adago? Que rayos haces acá!-le grito, adago estaba sentado en su cama con los brazos cruzados

Por alguna razón la mirada de adago lo ponía nervioso, bueno, eso y que el o más bien ella se encontraba solo cubierta por una toalla con el cuerpo aun mojado, este se acercó, logrando arrinconarla contra la pared y poniendo un brazo a un lado para que no escapara

-que es lo que traes con el idiota de shimer-pregunto adago con desprecio, como si el solo pronunciar el nombre de shimer le diera asco

-a que te refieres?..ah, lo de hoy, pues me pregunto si me pasaba algo, nada más-explico ella como si no fuera nada

-NO ME VENGAS CON ESO!-le grito- tu jamas has demostrado ese tipo de afecto con nadie, quiero saber que tienen tu y ese bastardo!

-(jamás demuestro ese tipo de afecto? Tal vez el cambio radical me puso extraño), espera, para empezar quién diablos te crees, es mejor que te vayas de aquí pervertido!

María intentó quitárselo, pero adago la sostuvo con fuerza de un brazo, no la dejaría ir sin saber que pasaba entre esos dos, de todos los que existían, tenía que ser aquel bastardo de shimer? Que tenía el de especial?

María por unos momentos se dejo llevar, al menos por unos segundos, pero luego recordar quien era, no tuvo en problemas en sujetarlo del brazo y arrojarlo en la cama, y antes que se parara salto sobre el con su pierna sobre su cuello para evitar que se levantara

-es mejor que te tranquilices adago, o tendré que lastimarte-le dijo, adago por su parte no cambiaba esa expresión de enojo y traición? –escucha idiota, no hay nada entre shimer y yo, asi que ya enfríate la cabeza, quedo claro?

El no quería saber que tenía, pero no iba a meter a su otra yo en líos, adago se sentó, al parecer aún estaba fastidiado, ahora la tonta le ganaba sin dificultad, no es que hubieran peleado antes, pero ser vencido tan fácil, mario al ver que este no se calmaba, suspiro para sus adentros

-pero que..!

-esto te ayudara a calmarte?

María al no ver otra solución, simplemente se le acerco y lo abrazo, como adago estaba sentado y ella parada, su rostro quedo sobre su pecho, logrando que el joven se sonrojara, quien creería que adago era un niño celoso?

-ey hermanita, tu hermano mayor ya vino a…QUE DIABLOS LE ESTAS HACIENDO MOCOSO PERVERTIDO!

Celestial había entrado (a la fuerza) al a casa de su hermanita para verificar que estuviera bien, y al entrar a su cuarto (sin tocar) terrible fue la sorpresa al verla en brazos de ese mocos problemático, mario no entendía por qué ponía esa cara, pero adago si lo sabía, este sonrió de forma diabólica y paso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de mario

-tsk, que molesto eres cu-ña-di-to, interrumpes en el mejor momento-le contesto adago, divertido de ver la expresión celosa de celestial

-QUE DIJISTE, SUELTALA AHORA!

Mario se hizo a un lado antes que celestial le cayera encima, pero este se le fue contra adago, los cuales comenzaron a hacerse llaves entre si, entonces llego lunar, al parecer estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta, y no se veía muy bien que digamos

-esto, te pasa algo lunar?-pregunto mario

-lunar..no..mi nombre es nightmare moon, y tu –acercándose a ella de forma peligrosa- eres toda mia, mi bella flor-le respondió nightmare moon mientras la tomaba de las manos

-eh?-dijo maria sin entender que pasaba

En eso un cuchillo fue lanzado directo a la cabeza del sub director, el cual de un golpe lo mando al techo, en la puerta estaba trio, portando cuchillos de carniceros, con una mirada nada amigable

-asqueroso viejo infeliz, suelta a la jefa o te convertiré en alimento para perros-le amenazo trio mientras lo apuntaba con el cuchillo de carnicero

-(esto se pone cada vez más raro, que más podría faltar!)-pensó mario

Fue entonces que noto algo extraño saliendo de las paredes, le dio una patada, derrumbándola, dejando ver a tune con una cámara de video, al parecer había hecho un agujero en la pared y estaba grabando, junto a shimer, ambos miraron hacia arriba, notando que todos los estaban viendo de forma muy fea, antes que hubiera una batalla campal, Mario sintió que el mundo se le volvía oscuro, para luego perder el conocimiento

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

-donde…ah..

-que bueno que regreso sin problemas señor

-cp…ya paso el tiempo limite?

-si, de quedarse mas tiempo su psiquis pudo verse afectada, encontró algo de interés en la otra dimensión

-mhpp-recordando todo lo que paso- nada útil

-busco otra dimensión a la cual ir?-pregunto cp

-luego, después de lo vivido necesito descansar, pero antes necesito algo de tomar

Solo habían sido unas horas, aunque el tiempo suele moverse diferente entre dimensión, debía preveer eso la próxima vez, no vaya ser que quede atrapado durante años, al entrar a la cocina podía ver a las revoltosas en la sala, cada una en lo suyo, las ignoro para tomar mucha agua, ya saciado se iba a dirigi cuarto, cuanto se cruzó con dazzle

-te sucede algo zekeda? Tienes una expresión más fea de lo usual- le pregunto a su modo

En vez de contestarle como siempre a adagio, este simplemente la abrazo, adagio intento resistirse, pero mario era más fuerte y grande, después de un rato la soltó, le acaricio la cabeza y se fue a su cuarto

-(bien, creo que no hubo efectos secundarios, espero…) las multidimensiones, ojala la próxima no sea tan extraña como la anterior

Y asi los experimentos Inter dimensionales seguirían, las posibilidades de aprender cosas nuevas se volvían infinitas, al igual que los problemas

.

.

.

-sucede algo dagi?-pregunto sonata a ver que adagio no se movia de la cocina, estaba parada con la vista perdida

-..no, nada sucedió (tonto..)-penso adagio para volver a sus cosas

 **Fin**

 **Y aquí una idea surgida de tiron, esto y los viejas que adagio hizo, entran en los 30 dias, pero no hay tiempo para agregarlos en la historia por que desviaría mucho la historia…eso y que no encontré otra forma de poner ciertas ideasxD**

 **Es posible que el científico mas odiado por todos visite algunas dimensiones de otros fic, no garantizamos que el resultado sea el esperado**


	8. Experimentos Interdimensionales-2

**Guest:** ya conoces su suerte, el dia que llegue a esa dimension, luna deja los videojuegos._.

 **Cartman6x61:** capas llegue, y luche pro salir casto de hayXD

 **Silverwolf850:** es mas agradable si, pero tanbien mas confiada, tiene que andar poniendo en linea a los3 revoltosas a cada rato

 **Spero tenebris:** existe un FA sobre los muelles, pero sera mas avanzado los 30 dias, o no lo entenderan._..

.

.

.

.

.

 ***esta dimensión proviene del artista orchivan, con su permiso de ingresar a ella y canbiarlo un poquito**

 **Viajes Interdimensionales 2-Los peligros de "aprender"**

-todo listo cp?

-todo listo señor, he calculado y encontrado posibles dimensiones estables donde usted no exista, por ende podrá entrar sin ocupar la mente de otro "yo"-explico cp

-bien, porque eso podría tener efectos a largo plazo, aun no se me quita la mania de..ya sabes…

-cubrirse el pecho cuando alguien entra y usted se está cambiando?

-eso…

Aquella reacción de su yo mujer aun no la lograba quitar, esperaba que solo fuera temporal, de no ser así, tendría que ver una forma de proteger su mente, o terminaría con gustos algo "extraños", así que ahora viajaría a una dimensión donde el no existiera, así no habría riesgos, nadie buscaría su cabeza, y nadie lo molestara, calculo las trayectoria, se equipó con la armadura tec 2, que consistía en brazaletes en ambas muñecas y pies, por si necesitara volar, y de paso las probaba, con todo esto, ingreso al portal

 **Dimensión 000.000.021**

-primero destruyes mi ciudad, luego el satélite que transmite mis programas favoritos..

-ese fuiste tu coop

-como sea, y ahora destruyes mi puesto de perros calientes favorito! Pues no señor, no lo voy a permitir!

-que pasa aquí?

Mario había aterrizado en una especie de monstruo pulposo gigante, el cual se enfrentaba a un robot gigante que tenía un carro por cabeza, su pasajero era un sujeto algo gordo, un chico flaco con una gorra rara y una mujer pelirroja, sea como fuere, al parecer estaba del lado equivocado, el robot gigante estaba ganándole fácilmente al monstruo, con movimientos de lucha y de paso llevarse media ciudad con el, de alguna forma mario sobrevivió cuando el robot, al que luego descubriría que se llama megas xrl, disparo algo que debería estar prohibido su uso, dejando toda la ciudad desierta, si preguntan como mario sobrevivió, fue porque se pegó a la única que quedo del monstruo, la cual era un tentáculo viscoso, al ver toda la destrucción causada , solo pudo pensar en una cosa

-QUIERO UN ROBOT GIGANTE!-grito con brillo en los ojos de solo pensar en toda la destrucción que podía causar de un golpe

 **2 meses después**

 _ **Proverbio de Mario**_

 _Han pasado 2 meses desde que llegue aquí y puedo decir que este lugar es increíble, tener un robot gigante parece algo natural por todos, hay campeonatos y todo, incluso pude ver algunos pelear, como el baron rojo, el megazord de un grupo de jóvenes que usaba traje de colores llamado power rangers, que por alguna razón aunque los disparos no le caían, daban un mega salto a un lado como si los hubiera dañado, raro en verdad_

 _Ahora, no entiendo por qué la organización SEEL busca mi cabeza, si evite que una científica, su alma fuera absorbida por algo a lo que llamaban EVA, y también evite que otra científica pelirroja en Alemania sufriera el mismo destino, aunque tal vez se deba a que por error queme unos pergaminos del mar muerto, pero eso era excusa para buscar mi cabeza? Está bien, robe los diseños de evangelion, pero era un bien necesario, ahora podre construir mi rompe cielos en cuanto vuelva a mi dimensión, asi que por mi propia seguridad, decidí escaparme en el primer barco que encontré, y irónicamente me trajo a Equestria…maldita ironia_

 _Al parecer esta Equestria esta como otras ciudades de 2do mundo, nada mal en tecnología y los crimines controlados en su mayoría, eso evitaba que absorbiera tanta energía negativa y enloqueciera un poco_

 _ **Fin del proverbio**_

-creo que ya no queda mucho por hacer cp, creo que deberíamos irnos

-abro el portal de regreso señor?

-si, creo que..espera, algo esta mal

El podía sentir confusión y estupidez, sentimientos que claramente son de alguien ebrio, pero a la velocidad que se movía, debía estar en un vehículo, camino por una zona de parques, era cerca de las 11am y todos estaban caminado por todos lados, fue entonces que localizo al tipo, venia conduciendo a gran velocidad, y para horror una chica estaba cruzando la pista con un helado, sin percatarse de que el tipo venía a ella a gran velocidad

La chica se encontraba en esos momentos saliendo del parque con un helado en manos, se suponía que debía esperar a sus amigas, pero hacía calor y quería descansar, ya faltaba poco tiempo para que su bebe naciera, y cada vez se agotaba mas rápido, fue entonces que al cruzar la pista vio un auto venir a ella, solo pudo abrir los ojos, su cuerpo parecía haberse quedado paralizado sin poder responder, como un gato a punto de ser arrollado, y lo siguiente que sintió es que la tomaban en brazos y ya estaba del otro lado de la cera y el auto aplastado en su parte trasera

Que habai pasado? Mario habia se habia reducido su masa y luego impulsarse para sacar a la mujer anets de ser arrollada, y justo anets de tomarla lanzo un ataque de gravedad mas adelante, asi cuando el auto paso pro ese lugar, la gravedad hizo su efecto como si fuera una mina, a lo mucho el tipo tendría una que otra pierna rota por el acero aplastado entre el, pero quien le manda a majear ebrio?

-estas bien?...EH!-dijo mario bastante sorprendido

-si, gracias

Era normal quedarse sorprendido, pro salvarla no se había dado cuenta que la chica en peligro resulto ser sonata, la cual se veía igual de enana que su dimensión, salvo un no pequeño detalle, y es que su pancita estaba bien grande, su cerebro le gritaba que debía irse de ahí, no debía meterse en asuntos de nadie, y desde que conocía las dazzling, sin importar la dimensión estas siempre terminaban comprometiéndolo en situación complicadas

-esto…que bueno que estés bien, ahora si me disculpas yo me..

-espera!-dijo sonata para agarrarlo de sus mangas-me duele…

-pero…hay no…

Un líquido se había derramado por los pantalones de sonata, al parecer la fuente se rompió, sonata debía estar dando luz dentro de 15 días, pero la impresión de casi ser arrollada pudo causar que adelantara el parto, mario quería correr, pero ver a sonata sujetarlo y rogando por ayuda mientras se retorcía de dolor, suspiro pesadamente, maldición el ser tan blando, la volvió a cargar y empezó a saltar grandes distancias entre techos y calles, debía llevarla a un hospital pronto

-espera..DONDE ESTA EL HOSPITAL AQUÍ!

.

.

.

.

Después de lograr encontrar un hospital y que sonata lo insultara todo el camino, aunque esto ultimo lo paso de largo por el dolor que ella sentía, al llegar grito que necesitaba ayuda, de inmediato la atendieron, sacaron una camilla y se la llevaron, al menos ya podia irse

-disculpe señor, mi diría el nombre de la mujer?-pregunto una enfermera

-sonata dusk (creo), si me disculpa yo..

-Y su nombre?

-Mario zekeda, pero para que necesitan saber mi..oiga espere, que está haciendo!-grito al ver que al enfermera lo estaba arrastrando del brazo

-no puede ingresar a la sala con esas ropas, necesita una bata, descuide señor zekeda, su esposa está en buenas manos-le dijo la enfermera

-no espere…por que ami!

.

..

.

.

.

-empuje!-indico la doctora

-AGHHHHHH!

-oh madre tierra…porque yo…

Después de ser arrastrado, cambiado, y arrastrado de nuevo sin poder siquiera decir algo, fue llevado a una habitación donde estaba la doctora y 2 enfermeras con sonata en una camilla con las piernas abiertas, de inmediato lo empujaron al lado de sonata, esta lo tomo de la mano y se le apretó a tal punto que mario juraba que ella usaba la gravedad, si no como podría estar cerca de aplastarle los huesos

-BUAAAAAAAA!

-es un niña, felicidades

Después de horas de difícil parto, y que mario posiblemente necesitaría una prótesis y un psiquiatra al ver "el milagro" de nacimiento, una nueva vida llegaba al mundo, una pequeña bebe de cabellos azules y negros, la doctora puso la bebe en una manta rosada y se la acerco a sonata para que viera a su hija, ella la tomo en brazos y sonrió débilmente, al fin después de meses podía ver a su pequeña, a la que sintió crecer durante meses dentro de ella, mario hacia el esfuerzo por no llorar..

.

.

.

.

-(bien, creo que ahora si me voy)-pensaba mario

Después que la bebe naciera, llevaron a sonata a una habitación para que descansara y la bebe a una pequeña revisión para verificar que estuviera bien, mario miro a través del vitral a los reciben nacido, pudiendo ver a la hija de sonata, serenata dusk, así le puso sonata antes de quedarse dormida por el cansancio, era una bebe muy bonita, pero decidió mejor irse, el no era de este mundo, de seguro pronto llegarían los familiares de sonata y el padre de la niña, y prefería evitar algún malentendido que la comprometiera, ya cuando se disponía a ir, sintió un golpe en un lado del rostro, pro inercia se hizo para atrás

-DONDE ESTA MI HERMANA PERVERTIDO!

.

.

.

El hospital intentaba comunicarse con los familiares de la reciente madre, ya que el "esposo" estaba distraído viendo a su "hija", pero no fue necesario, adagio y aria habían llegado, ellas al llegar al parque vieron el auto semiaplastado y sonata no se encontraba, preguntaron a los que estaban por ahí, uno de los que estaban por ahí les dijo que un tipo se había llevado a una chica con las descripción que mencionaban, el miedo se apodero de adagio, si algo le pasaba a sonata y el bebe….es increíble como a base de preguntas y presentimientos le siguió el rastro, llegando al hospital, pregunto por si una chica con las descripción de sonata había llegado, cuando un enfermo dijo la palabra emergencias y que alguien al trajo, adagio no escucho más, paso sobre cualquiera que intentara hacerle frente, hasta llegar a la área de maternidad, donde vio al sujeto que describía con las descripciones del que se llevó a sonata, la ira se apoderó de ella, corrió y de un salto le dio un golpe en el rostro, acusándolo de pervertido

Ahora, mario había sido totalmente tomado desprevenido, así que al sentir un segundo ataque, detuvo su ataque y agito su brazo para hacerle una llave, no iba a permitir una pelea cerca de criaturas recién nacidas, aun se debía romperle el brazo a su atacante y apretarle la garganta para evitar que gritara, lo haría, entonces noto quieran era, la soltó de inmediato, la ira de adagio se calmó un poco, reemplazándola por miedo al ver la mirada del sujeto cuando iba apretarle el cuello, antes que mario pudiera decir algo, la seguridad llego, y por primera vez en su vida no lo arrestaron a el, si no detuvieron a adagio y aria, mario a su pesar, le dijo a los guardias que eran familiares de la madre y solo estaban preocupadas, esto logro calmar un poco la situación, pero con advertencia de no causar más líos

..

-dagi, ella ya nació-dijo sonata débilmente

-tranquila, no hables, ahora debes descansar –acariciándole la cabeza- no quiero que mi sobrina se quede sin su mama-le dijo adagio

La enfermera trajo a la pequeña serenata para que estuviera con su mama y sus "hermanas" pudieran conocerla, de inmediato se enamoraron de ella, era una bebe muy tierna, a pesar de quien era el padre, eso ya no importaba, la bebe y sonata estaban bien y eso era lo importante

-dagi..el chico de antes..

-ah, si ya nos explicaron la situación, ya me disculpe y todo eso-dijo adagio intentando cortar el tema de que la derrotaran tan fácil

-podría verlo?

-bien, pero estaré presente, no confió en ese sujeto, es "extraño"

Adagio salió de la habitación, comenzó a buscar a mario, logrando hallarlo justo cuando se estaba yendo

-oye tu..extraño!

-me llamo mario, que quieres?-pregunto mario

-mi hermana quiere verte

-a mi? Para?

-y yo que se! Pero ella quiere hablar contigo, ya luego te iras, incluso te pagare el taxi, ahora ven-le dijo adagio con su usual tono de "has lo que digo"

-ya que

.

.

.

.

-necesita algo de mi señorita sonata?-pregunto mario

Era difícil actuar como si nada pasara, ver a sonata recostada tan débil pero feliz con su hija en una cuna al lado de su cama, el hecho que no perteneciera a esa dimensión no significa que podía afectar si veía algo que no debería

-me dirías tu nombre por favor?-pregunto sonata tranquilamente

-mario…mario zekeda, en que puedo servirle?

-se que suena atrevido, pero me gustaría darle tu apellido a mi bebe-pidió sonata

Eso lo tomo por sorpresa total, adagio se levantó exaltada preguntando como podía pedirle eso a un perfecto extraño

-sonata, es un desconocido, quien sabe de qué callejón viene!-reclamo adagio

-oiga! Pero en parte tiene razón, yo soy alguien desconocido, además que yo..

-te iras verdad? Sé que es extraño, pero siento que ya no volveré a verte-viendo a su bebe, en estos momentos quisiera estar con el papa de mi bebe, lo amaba mucho..

-sonata, no debería pensar en ese imbécil-agrego adagio con asco

-que le paso al papa de la niña?-pregunto mario

-el idiota la dejo cuando estaba descubrió que estaba embarazada, incluso fingio su propia muerte para que le perdamos el rastro-contesto aria

-ya veo, pero aun asi, porque quiere que lleve mi apellido?-pregunto

-siempre soñé que dan y yo formaríamos una familia, se que ya no debería pensar en eso, y se que ahora que tengo a mi bebe podrr seguir adelante, y es gracias a ti que puedo tenerla en mis brazos, que puedo verla dormir y llorar, y que poder verla crecer, eres el responsable que podre estar con mi hija, y por ello quiero que lleve el apellido de quien la protegió, algo que los padres suelen hacer-explico sonata, dejando a adagio y aria con la boca abierta

-esta bien, no hice lo que otra persona no haría, pero si usted quiere…

Mario dijo todo esto en un intento de fingir que no estaba conmovido, así que con una aptitud de un stundere acepto firmar, dando su apellido a la niña, aunque el que sonata le pusiera serenata zekeda dusk…hubiera sonata mejor dusk zekeda, pero fue decisión de sonata, entonces mario se acercó a la niña

-bien, antes de irme, supongo que debo darle algo que le ayude a la niña-alzando su dedo- te daré dos regalos pequeño, el primero..

-eso es magia de equestria?-pregunto adagio viendo como salía magia de su dedo

-aja, pero preguntas luego, serenata dusk-viendo como sonata lo miraba- bien, serenata zekeda dusk, quiero darte que crei que jamás daría a nadie-tocando al frente de la pequeña- una fracción de mi habilidad, la habilidad de escuchar a la madre tierra, aunque no está al nivel que yo lo poseo, se que harás buen uso de ella

Un pequeño resplandor se dejo ver en la punta de su dedo, y curiosamente una planta que estaba en las ventanas se agitaba como si danzaran, adagio estaba al tanto de cualquier cosa rara que pudiera hacer, pero la pequeña solo tomo su dedo y le sonrio

-bien, eso seria todo, ahora sobre el otro regalo, no tendrán carbón?

-y para que quieres carbón?-pregunto aria

.

.

..

.

.

.

-bien, seguro que no conoces o trabajas para aquel idiota?-pregunto adagio enfadada

Si algo sabia de dan, es que tenía dinero, pero cuando descubrió que el idiota se acostaba con cualquier culo que viera, incluso el bastardo fingió su muerte para perderle el rastro! Juro que si lo viera, lo iba a patear tanto hablaría chistoso toda su vida

-soy un científico, existen muchas maneras de conseguir fondos, y esta es la última que descubrí-explico mario

Ambos estaban en un banco terminando algunos trámites, gracias a la baba de gusano, convirtió 1 bolsa de carbón de 10 bits en pues, cuanto podría valer 1 kilo de diamantes? Como fuera, hizo un depósito para que sonata pudiera cubrir los gatos de su hija en alimentos, educación, ropa entre otras cosas, asi ella no tendría que trabajar horas y horas como muchas madres solteras, sin poder pasar tiempo con su hija, será en 2do regalo, tiempo para su hija, adagio tuvo que firmar también como tutora, ya que sonata no es precisamente alguien brillante con los números, además que siendo adagio su hermanastra, podría ayudarle con los tramites, con las cláusulas que solo podrían usarse el dinero para sonata y su pequeña

-oye, estas seguro de irte?-pregunto adagio-no habría problemas si visitas a la niña cada tanto, claro, con mi vigilancia

-me gustaría, pero ya no debo permanecer mas tiempo aquí –activando a cp, el cual abrió el portal-cuida de ella dazzle-le dijo mientras estaba por cruzar el portal

-lo hare zekeda

Con eso ultimo dejo aquella dimensión, tenia tecnología roba…prestada, y ..bueno, no sabia que seria la pequeña serenata, pero si se involucraba más seria peligroso, al menos sonata y su hija estaban bien, asi que ya no necesitaba nada mas

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

DImension hogar-dias despeus

-ok, no esta nada mal esto

En esos momentos mario se encontraba comiendo un cuckcake en una feria en la zona este de equestria, habia leído un libro de "cita para idiotas" pero simplemente no le habia funcionado, podia enfrentar un gusano gigantesco, crear maquina de guerra, pero si se trataba de éxito social con las mujeres, hasta un niño le llevaba la delantera, asi que se sento a disfrutar su dulce, necesitaba un tiempo lejos de todo, a veces visitar dimensiones o crear inventos suele ser extresante y necesitaba relajarse

-bueno, ahora una visita al bosque, eso me animara-se dijo a si mismo para pararse

-el bosque? Eso suena divertido, te molesta si te acompaño?

El volteo para ver si de verdad le estaban hablando a el, detrás habia una joven como de unos 16-17, al menos su apariencia demostraba eso, su caballo era celeste con líneas oscuras, su ojos eran color cereza, llevaba una camisa blanca con toques negros, unas pantimedias negras y falda negra, por alguna razón le recordaba a sonata, este miro a los alrededores, para luego señalarse

-me esta hablando ami?

-por supuesto, no te molesta que te acompañe no?

-para nada hehe. Un momento –revisando su libro- cmi nombre es mario zekeda, y el tuyo?-se presento con algo de pena

-serenata, serenata zekeda dusk

-mhpp, bonito nombre

Si, al parecer serenata de alguna forma visito aquella dimensión de el hombre que la salvo a ella y su mama, y el no la reconocia…

O000o0o0o0

-que te sucede sonata?-pregunto adagio

\- no lo se dagi, pero por alguna razón, quiero golpear al jefe hasta dejarlo medio muerto-dijo ella con suma inocencia-

-entiendo el sentimiento, pero por que crees que ira al bosque de este lado de la ciudad?

-es un presentimiento

Sonata desde hace unas horas habia sentido algo extraño, o más bien una sensación parecida a la sintio hace unos dias cuando aquella joven de cabellos negros las visito, de solo recordarla la extrañaba, era tan amable con ella y sus amigas, incluso se había ganado el cariño de aria, y por alguna razón mario se mantenía a distancia de ella, pero al final todo salio bien, lastimosamente ella tuvo que irse, no sin antes prometerle que se verían en el futuro

Ahora su corazón sentía lo mismo, pero tanbien sentía deseos de pegarle a mario, como si estuviera haciendo algo realmente malo, era raro, pero debía verlo ahora para entender que sucedia

Mario sintio un escalofrió, algo estaba mal y pronto hiba a pagar por ello..

Fin de FA

 **Listo señores ñam**

Quiero aclarar algunas cosas, con respecto algunos mensajes privados

*como dije desde antes, mis historias estan conectadas entre si, desde el mundo demi plitle pony, hasta ragnarok, pokemon y futuramente negima, y es mas fácil si tengo algunos oc principales para esto, pero por que razón]? Pues no lo dire aun n.n

*El siguiente post que pondré sera sobre el significado de la oscuridad, ya lo he postergado bastante, asi que en vez de hacerlo corto, pondré 2 capítulos completos, por lo que esta saliendo algo largo, no avanzare otra historia hasta completar el capitulo que ando escribiendo

*soy alguien que acepta la critica que ayuda a motivar a seguir escribiendo, si no fuera por eso seguiría escribiendo en modo libreto, pero también aclaro que soy yo el que decide como avanzara una historia, siempre tomando consejos de otros y me motivo con otros fics, por ello si alguno no le gusta como va, pues nada puedo hacer, siempre hay mas historias que de seguro les gustaran mas que las mias, yo no tengo problemas con eso, es mas, podría dar sugerencias de fics bastante buenos y que causan una que otra sonrisa en el rostroxD

*sobre el fic "la hora de los exiliados" lo subiré al rango mas alto ya que me pondré Zukulento, no más mario amable.

*Hay un spoiler de los 30 dias con ustedes por aquí, haber si lo encuentran n.n

-agradesco a los que siguen mi historias, los que me incluyen en algunas suyas, los que me honran al dibujar mi oc o partes de mis historias, y los que motivan con su arte tanto escrito como visual

Sin mas que decir, a seguir escribiendo el significado de la oscuridad ñam


	9. Not happyBad Edding

**Guest:** lo de twilight es posible, pero de momento no me viene inspiración para su historia, y de ley que sonata lo va castigar, ella nesecito un empujon y taran, yandere on

 **Spero Tenebris:** hehe, un saludoxD, pues el pobre ni cuenta se dio que es la pequeña a la que le dio su apellido, apenas si pasaron algunos días, y la construcción de un robot de la muerte ya se esta dando, objetivo, el departamento de la directora

 **Silverwolf850:** totalmente, es difícil imaginar el tener que llevar a una mujer a puntode dar a luz y tu ni idea de donde esta el hospital x.x

 **Haseo55:** vamos, a lo mucho destruirá un poco de la ciudad, después de todo, que tanta potencia puede tener una mina N2?

 **A.C-W.J:** y solo rasga en al superficie de un mundo lleno de perversidades….

 **Advertencia:** intento de narrativa psicológica

 _Los eventos suceden después del FA_ _ **4TA PARADA**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ni buen o mal final**

 _ **Proverbio de n8**_

 _Saben, es posible que en alguna dimensión, mis pensamientos no sean más que un simple relato de la historia de alguien que escribe por diversión, sonaría loco para muchos, pero es normal si se tiene una perspectiva baja de cómo funcionan los multiuniversos, claro, yo soy único, mi existencia solo existe en uno solo, si muero, mi historia quedo hay, no habrá otros finales, otras posibilidades, la muerte es lo único que podría esperar, pero ya me estoy desviando de lo que hoy voya relatarles_

 _Saben que a veces algunas personas llegan a otros universos sin saber el porque o cómo llegaron? A veces el cuerpo viaja completo, a veces solo la mente, incluso a veces un día morimos y se les da otra oportunidad como una reencarnación en la vida de otros ser, lo he visto tanto, y muchos informes lo muestran, muchos seres humanos han llegado al mundo pony, otros a la Equestria humana, se mezclan con aquellos seres que el destino le tiene cosas grandes, como las mane six, o incluso "villanos", y lo digo entre comillas porque lo que ustedes creen que es un villano, y lo que yo conozco son dos cosas muy distintas, al menos cuando se da esos encuentros del bien contra el mal, es por una pelea épica y mortal, y no una batalla de bandas o de un simple rayo de colores una chica demonio caiga, pero que se puede esperar de adolecentes? O más bien, de un mundo tan tranquilo? Es gracioso considerando las cosas que he visto o enfrentado, no me digan que es maldad hasta no ver un señor de la oscuridad entrar al mundo humano solo arrasar con la vida humana, y eso solo es lo básico_

 _Pero bueno, como decía, muchos seres suelen que originalmente no deberían estar en la historia se cruzan con aquelals personas que harán cambios, hay es cuando nacen las multiuniversos curiosas, o como en otros dimensiones lo llaman, un oc, de veras creen que una gran historia se les ocurre así de la nada? He, déjenme decir que a veces los fragmentos de otras dimensiones llegan a otros seres a través de ideas y pensamientos, incluso ustedes pueden ser la historia de otros en otras dimensiones, como para provocar dolor de cabeza no?_

 _Pero ya yendo al punto, el hecho que un "oc" llegue a un lugar, no significa que siempre lograra algo o tendrá suerte, a veces la muerte te embosca, dando final a tu historia, pero no a la de los demás, ya han pasado unas horas desde que se dio aquella pelea en el campo de futbol de la tan renombrada high canterlot school, es que los padres no se preocupaban que sus hijos asistan a una escuela que tiene por estudiante a una pony de otro mundo el cual intento controlarlos por medio de magia o un grupo de chicas que intentaron lo mismo? Definitivamente en esta dimensión los padres y la policía eran realmente estúpidos, pero después de ver aquella pelea, era imposible que no se involucraran, después de todo, parte de la escuela fue dañada, varios policías y alumnos lastimados, y al final el asesinato de alguien que creyó poder detener esto de una buena manera, entretenido de verdad, pero bueno, ya no queda más que hacer…bueno, tengo curiosidad de algo.._

 _ **Fin del proverbio de n8**_

.

.

.

-(esto es poder, siempre lo quise, siempre lo desee, entonces que esta mal?)-pensaba adagio

En ese momento, el líder de las dazzling se encontraba en la cama de algún departamento con als luces apagadas, envuelta en sus propias pensamiento con la oscuridad como única compañera, miraba aquel fragmento que le había sido otorgado, era tan hermoso, tanto como lo fue su gema alguna vez, a pesar de que solo fue hace unas horas, aun podía sentir aquel poder recorriendo su cuerpo, tanto que la embriagaba, tanto que podía fácilmente ir a Equestria, derrocar a celestia y ha cualquier otro que le hiciera frente, bueno, todos salvo a quien les otorgo aquel poder, pero ellos no estaban interesados en Equestria o el mundo humano, prometieron que no interferirían en lo que hiciera

-pero ahora la ciudad nos teme, no es lo mismo..

Aun recordaba las caras de todos, fue peor que cuando fueron abucheadas en la batalla de las bandas, podía ver en sus caras verdadero terror, miedo y asco con su presencia, todos la miraban de esa manera, quería y podía matarlos por verla de esa manera..

-matarlos…-viendo su mano- ahora no debe importar matar uno que otro humano o poni no? ya mate alguien, otro mas no haría diferencia no?

Sus pensamientos intentaban de alguna darle la razón de sus actos, ella estaba harta del mundo humano, la escuela, el trabajar, pero más que nada de el…

-pero ya no importa, está muerto, una carga menos, ahora solo debemos avanzar, entonces todos nos adoraran, eso es lo que deseo, sin importar lo que vi en el pasado o futuro, es lo que me espera, estoy en lo correcto…..no?

La respuesta a esas preguntas fue un frio silencio…

.

.

.

.

De otro lado, en la caza de mario zekeda, el lugar tenía la puerta abierta y todo estaba en oscuridad, cp se había apagado totalmente, el cuarto laboratorio del profesor tenía un hueco bastante grande en el techo y las paredes, dejando solo techo en la parte de la cama y el baño, del cual había un enorme charco de agua que empezaba desde la ducha y se dirigía a la cama, en ella estaba sonata dusk, abrigada con todas las sabanas y frazadas que pudo encontrar, vestida solo la parte superior de su pijama, su pelo aun estaba empapado y sus ojos rojos, símbolo que había estado llorando, si alguien la viera en esos momentos, la confundiera por un zombi por el estado en que estaba

-por qué no se quita, ya me bañe, porque no se va la sangre…-pensaba sonata

Por mas que se lavaba o bañaba, no podía quitarse la sangre que sentía en las manos, aun podía sentir, sentir como apretaba su garganta mientras el suplicaba con la mirada que no lo hiciera, pero ella no quería , o mas bien no podía? Algo en su cabeza le decía que lo hiciera sufrir más y mas, podía ver solo recuerdos que la atormentaban, como si algo en ella solo se centrara en lo malo, el usaba aquella hacha para detenerlas, así que debía defenderse no? pero 3 contra 1 es defensa? O cuando uso aquel veneno y lo vio revolcarse, su rostro de agonía y dolor por unos momentos la habían sacado de balance, fue entonces que el aprovecho para correr directo a su arma, si ella hubiera dudado unos segundos tal vez todo hubiera sido diferente, capaz el hubiera planeado algo diferente y todo hubiera terminado bien, pero que era bien? Que hubieran sido detenidas y todo quedara perdonado? Sonaba estúpido, ella era estúpida, era estúpida no por ser torpe, era estúpida por que sabia lo que pasaría al tomar esas joyas, era estúpida por aceptar sabiendo que todo estaba tan mal y aun así lo acepto, eso era lo que hacía a alguien realmente estúpido, saber que algo estaba mal y aun así hacerlo, ahora estaba ahí, echada, intentando dormir, esperanzada que despertara y el estuviera a su lado, que le diera el buenos días, se levantara y estuvieran dagi y aria preparando el desayuno, luego dagi y mario empezarían a "charlar" tan animadamente y así empezaría un nuevo dia

-(por favor, que todo sea una pesadilla, por favor…)-pedía ella entre susurros

Lastimosamente, no se puede escapar de la realidad, todos tomamos decisiones y uno debe hacerse responsable de ellas

..

.

.

.

En el mismo departamento donde estaba adagio, pero en otra habitación se escucha ruidos de destrozos y golpes, se podía ver cosas rotas, paredes con grietas y abolladuras, lo único que seguía en pie era la cama, con aria sentada en ella, tenía varios mechones sueltos y una expresión en su rostro que ni adagio intentaría enfrentar, a su estaba en pedazo de escoba y frente a ella un espejo con un claro golpe en el

Aria estaba enojada, o esa sería la palabra correcta para describir lo que sentía en esos momentos? No, usada era una mejor opción, eso era lo que sentía, había sido usada para hacer el trabajo sucio de otro, claro, ahora tenían poder, pero a qué precio? El mundo humano conocía sus caras, eran tachadas de asesinas, de monstruos, era cuestión de tiempo para que los verdaderos monstruos vinieran por ellas, la única solución era huir a Equestria antes que las atraparan, ella lo sabía, su poder era grande, pero no lo controlaban aun, lo que paso hace unas horas era muestro de aquello, ella detestaba a todos, y muchas veces no el hubiera importado ver morir a varios, pero la cosa es muy diferente cuando le arrebatas la vida a alguien con tus propias manos

-es todo su culpa…su maldita culpa..

Cuando le hicieron cara a los tipos que le dieron poder, estos le respondieron que era un trato equitativo, ellos les dieron poder y ellas acabaron con un pequeño estorbo, era ganar y ganar según ellos, eso la enfureció, la había usado, no espero mas y los ataco, pero de un solo movimiento la tiraron al suelo, y antes que se levantara pusieron un pie en su cabeza para decirle "deberías calmarte perra, ya no tienes a nadie que les cubra las espaldas, toma esta sugerencia y no se queden mucho tiempo en este país, antes que los verdaderos monstruos vengan por ustedes" le sugirió uno de ellos mientras se burlaba, a pesar de tener poder, seguían siendo débiles, débiles y usadas

-es su culpa! Se supone que el era el que paso años entrenando, hábil peleando, es su culpa por dejarse morir, es su maldita culpa! –tomando la escoba mientras miraba el espejo-maldito bastardo, dijiste que nos cuidarías!

Otro estruendo se escuchó en su cuarto, aun le quedaba mucha ira en el cuerpo de aria, y tardaría un poco en desahogarse, aunque si las cosas seguían asi, saldría de su habitación y golpearía a todo lo que se le cruzara en frente

 **O0o0o0o0o0o**

Para la directora celestia, la situación se le había ido de las manos, la pelea y asesinato del profesor no solo había sido un acto atroz, si no que todo logro grabarse y transmitirse por todo tipo de medios de transmisión, de inmediato los padres salieron a las calles, primero para ver pro sus hijos, para luego hacer protestas o quejas de por qué la directora permitió que eso pasara, y no solo ellos, altos cargos del gobierno y fuerzas especial como la policía o el ejército también querían respuestas, no tardó mucho en que los rumores que una alumna era en verdad un ser de otra dimensión, y lo que intento hacer en una en una fiesta hace ya algunos meses atrás, de nada sirvió el que dijera que ella ya se había reformado, le echaron la culpa a sunset de todo esto, después de todo, las dazzling, las cuales por cierto fue otro golpe a la reputación de celestia por no haber reportado todo eso, perjudico más a sunset, ya que ambas eran del mismo mundo, la gente estaba preocupada, enojada, y altos cargos exigían respuestas y al entrega de la tal sunset shimer, que algunos decían que era imposible que fuera una alumna normal, ya que ya existía una sunset shimer al oeste de la ciudad, y esa si tenía registros, celestia en un intento de proteger a sunset, le pidió a Twilight que se la llevara de regreso antes que la atraparan, no hubo mucho tiempo para despedirse, sunset regreso a su mundo y Twilight desactivo momentáneamente el portal al mundo humano, por seguridad, al saberse esto, la directora celestia fue removido de su cargo, dejando a la subdirectora luna como encargada, pero se empezó el rumor de que una ex criminal no podía ocupar un cargo como eso, si no hubo tantas represalias contra luna en ese momento, era porque su padre había interferido en la situación, no iba a permitir que hundieran la reputación de sus hijas, a pesar que ellas sabían a lo que se atenían por ocultar ese tipo de cosas, ahora solo quedaba esperar que la situación se calmara, pero algo era seguro, las sirenas serian detenidas, para siempre

.

.

.

Las últimos momentos de mario zekeda habían sido de agonía y sufrimiento, el uso de un veneno llamado X-12-corrosion era un gas que al contacto con cualquier tipo de vegetación, la mataba al instante, en humanos no suele provocar más que mareos o nauseas, pero el profesor tenía mucha energía natural en su cuerpo, cuando la aspiro, era como si los órganos se derritieran, se pudo apreciar bien que el dolor era insoportable cuando cayó al suelo, gritando de dolor, era sorprendente que a pesar de eso se haya podido mantener en pie para seguir luchando, pero eran 3 contra 1, el resultado llego al final cuando una de ellas usando el agua en forma de sirena lo agarro con dientes hechos de hielo para levantarlo, lanzarlo y intentar masticarlo, este logro repeler a la criatura, pero luego otras 2 sirenas hechas de agua se unieron a la primera, formando un enorme tiburón de agua, fue cosa de segundos que la enorme criatura lo atrapara con los dientes, mario apenas logro evitar ser comido sosteniendo su boca con pies y manos, pero a las dazzling no les bastaba eso, volvieron usar aquel veneno, y esperaron, esperaron que sus fuerzas flaquearan de a poco, esperaban ver qué movimiento inútil haría ahora, la sangre escurría de sus manos, ya que estaba sujetando aquellos dientes filosos con las manos desnudas, si eso no bastaba, sonata se acercó lentamente para apretar su cuello, sus uñas se incrustaban lentamente en su garganta, en un momento dado su cuerpo ya no pudo más, el tiburón cerro la mandíbula, perforando el cuerpo del profesor, eso tomo por sorpresa a todos, a tal punto que ellas desasieron la técnica, su cuerpo cayó al suelo sin vida, no más tácticas de último momento, no hubo alguna ayuda que volteara la situación, simplemente se desplomo sin vida, después de todo, era mortal, el daño había sido demasiado para el

Ahora su cuerpo yacía en una morgue, esperando que el forense empezara su estudio del cuerpo y más adelante se lo entregue a quien lo reclamara para darle un entierro, hay descansaba, sobre una mesa fría, su historia llegaba a su final…o no?

-bien señor zekeda, empezaremos con el estudio-le dijo el forense, acostumbrado hablar con los muertos que llegaban-tranquilo, solo abriré su pecho, no le dolerá, al menos no con las cosas que le hicieron-comento con una sonrisa el forense, el cuerpo tenia perforaciones en el pecho y espalda, aunque claro, todos en internet y la tv pudieron ver como ese gran tiburón de agua lo mordió

- _ **Cumplí mi trato…ahora cumple el tuyo..**_

-eh, quien esta hay?

El forense escucho un susurro, miro a todos lados, después de unos segundos le presto poca importancia, tomo su escarpelo y se preparó abrir el pecho del difunto, cuando en eso lo tomaron de la muñeca, este giro su cabeza a un lado, viendo como el "muerto" lo había sujetado, hay recostado mirándolo, antes que pudiera decir algo, "mario" lo tomo del cuello y usando la gravedad aplasto su tráquea como si de papel se tratase, provocando que los ojos y la sangre salieran volando por los orificios, "mario" miro la sangre cubriéndolo, pero la ignoro, intento levantarse, al principio de forma torpe, pero logro equilibrarse, se miró las manos y luego al forense que ya estaba en el suelo muerto, este levanto su pie, y usando al gravedad, aplastado la cabeza, desparramando los sesos y huesos por el piso, sus heridas empezaban a cicatrizar con una aura oscura, y el iris de sus ojos eran purpuras, este empezó a caminar, y algo curioso es que al pasar por las plantas, están se agitaban, como queriendo alejarse

- _ **tu turno acabo, ahora me toca a mi,pony-**_ se dijo a si misma cosa que usaba el cuerpo del difunto profesor

.

.

.

.

Uno pensaría que un ser desconocida que usa el cuerpo de alguien que ya murió y la muerte le es indiferente, mataría a todo lo que se le cruzara, o cosas como esas, pero en esos momentos está "cosa" estaba en un pastelería cerrada, al menos lo estaba antes de triturar la puerta para entrar y comer lo que veía

 _-(los seres vivos son raros, la sensación de hambre es tan extraña, pero satisfactoria cuando se calma)-_ pensó aquella cosa antes de devorar ingredientes crudos y pasteles

Con lo que llaman los seres vivos "hambre" la criatura empezó a caminar por callejones, tenía los recuerdos de su ahora cuerpo, asi que sabía por dónde moverse para no ser visto, sus movimientos aun eran torpes, le tardaría algo acostumbrarse, si era atrapado o asesinado en esos momentos, la espera habría sido en vano, debía aprovechar la oportunidad que se le daba

-problemas para moverte, elemento?-pregunto una voz misteriosa

Aquella cosa miro atrás de el, hay estaba un sujeto con un uniforme azul, de pelo negro con un cuchillo blanco en la mano, lo reconocía, era peligroso, debería andar con cuidado

-hace tiempo que no veía esto, un elemento con un cuerpo físico, debo suponer que el dueño original ha muerto y como parte del trato, ahora te pertenece no?-explico n8 mientras se acercaba con cuidado

-tienes razón, ahora este cuerpo me pertenece, y a diferencia de su dueño, yo no tengo problemas en usar sus habilidades sin miedo-comento la cosa con cautela

-ya veo, pero en estos momentos dudo que lo controles del todo, tardarías 1 mes completo para acostumbrarte, si te matara ahora, ahorraría muchos problemas, pero claro, lo que hagas no afecta mis planes-explico n8 mientras jugaba con su cuchillo

-entonces que quieres?-pregunto la cosa

-te pediría que me siguieras y me enseñaras de lo que eres capaz, pero dudo que aceptes, así por que no peleamos más adelante?-pidió n8

-y que podrías ofrecerme a cambio?

-esto-tronando los dedos-

Tras tronar los dedos, una figura cayo desde los techos hasta quedar al lado de n8, portaba una máscara blanca sin ningún símbolo más que las aberturas de los ojos, sus ropas eran simples, jins azules, chaqueta de cuero azul y un artefacto en su espalda cubiertas con mantas

-este es oiram, solo busca la fuerza, y te ayudara si estas en peligro, al menos hasta que te adaptes a ese cuerpo, tranquilo, es muy agil, no lo veras al comienzo-explico n8

-….-oiram no dijo nada

-acepto, pero que no estorbe-le advirtió la cosa

-tienes algún plan acaso?-pregunto n8

-ninguno, pero puedo cumplir lo que el dueño anterior siempre quiso, llegado el momento-explico la cosa de forma indiferente, después de todo, si el deseo era fuerte de su antiguo huésped, debía cumplirlo para que no le afectara luego-

-entonces hasta otra ocasión, elemento-dijo n8 para desaparecer en un movimiento

La cosa miro a oiram, este lo miro para luego desaparecer en un movimiento, ahora tenía más posibilidades de sobrevivir hasta adaptarse, asi que siguió su camino, fuera cual fuera

Esa misma noche, se reportaron la muerte de 25 personas, todas ellas al parecer fueron aplastadas por presión, no hubo testigos…

 _ **Fin del FA**_

Y aquí una idea medio spoiler de lo que vio adagio al viajar a un futuro no muy distante

La verdad solo queria relatar la sensación de acabar con la vida de alguien, es muy diferente cuando matas a alguien cercano que algún desconocido, no es como en las películas que disparas, cae y siguen como si nada pasara, muchos jóvenes de ahora se creen malos solo por llevar una arma y disparar, pero cuando llegan a cierta edad (si que llegan, ya que ese estilo de vida termina con un disparo salido de la nada) sienten el pesar de todas las vidas que arrebataron, y peor es cuando haces algo cuando te dejas llevar por la ira o algún otro sentimiento que nuble la mente

Fuera de lo que mencione arriba, esta sera la ultima aparición de n8 en FA, el tipo cuando llegue el momento hara aparición en El significado de la oscuridad, y bueno, en los viaje al pasado, presente-pasado y futuro que adagio hizo

Y de paso, recalcar que de haber alguien grabado lo pasado en la 1ra, 2da o 3ra película y puesto pro internet, la cosa no hubiera quedado tan tranquilo, osea, una chica se vuelve demonio y todos como si nada? (bueno, en lso comic se ve que varios le guardaron rencor a sunset después de lo que paso)


	10. El precio de vivir

**Silverwolf850:** ni yo mismo se de donde salio todo eso o.o

 **Guest:** esa es la idea, no todo puede tener un buen o mal final, a veces simplemente las cosas terminan en terminos crudos

 **Spero tenebris** : nel, esta bien muerto, machado y descansado en paz el pobre, y sobre oiram...e mira atras!-coriendo lejos-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando vives tantos años, mas de lo que uno debería vivir, vez el mundo de una forma diferente, aprendes de los errores, errores que muchos jamás aprenderán por que viven muy poco, te haces mas sabio, pero a la vez la carga que llevas en lso hombros es mas pesada, tu mente se cansa de las cosas que vives, volviendo la longevidad una maldición, aun asi vives, vives porque algo quiso que viviera mas que los demás, que sea tu destino ver a otros morir ya sea por el tiempo o por que las garras de la muerte las reclama, solo vives, vives solamente

Pasan los años, y te das cuenta que algunas cosas jamas se olvidan, cuando te traicionan y cuando conoces a seres en los que puedes confiar plenamente, sucede cosas que no esperas, pero a pesar que no deseas algo, a veces la responsabilidad es mas grande, en especial si muchas vidas dependen de ti, aun si eso significa renunciar a las cosas que amas

Soy privilegiado, eso me dice el viejo, porque puedo recomponerme rápido de quien me traiciona, 2 minutos es lo que necesito para aceptar que ahora son mis enemigos, mi mente se despeja, permitiéndome actuar, ese fue el don que el destino me dio, una forma de no sufrir tal vez, la verdad no entiendo, lo acepto tan rápido que no entiendo bien, quien te traiciona es tu enemigo, asi de simple, o al menos eso siempre crei….

Recuerdo perfectamente a cada

Potrillo, joven o adulto que llego a mi pidiendo ayuda para el don que jamas pidieron, recuerdo su frustración cuando perdían el control, su calma al saber que pueden cambiar la opinión, que la palabra "monstruo" jamás se vuelva a usar para llamarlos, recuerda verlos porfin dormir en sus camas, sabiendo que en este lugar nadie los lastimara ya que yo velo por sus sueños y seguridad, recuerdo su cara de felicidad al encontrar el amor, y la tristeza cuando la hora la llega a uno, seria esto lo que se consideraría tener una familia? ¿familia? No entiendo ese concepto, pero si familia es quien te cuida y cria, supongo que la tengo, no algo normal, pero la tengo, y creo que después de tantos años, recién me doy cuenta que e formado una grande

Recuerdo aquella horrible noche, la cara de felicidad de quienes dependían de mi era reemplazada por ojos sin vida y sangre, el lugar en llamas, asesinados como si de una plaga se tratase, recuerdo aquel sentimiento, como si te arrancaran algo dentro de ti para jamas recuperarlo, y recuerdo bien aquella bandera entre todo el fuego, aquella bandera simbolizando para siempre en mi memoria los responsables de este sentimiento tan extraño

Recuerdo perfectamente tus palabras, aun cuando mi ser fue partido en dos, las recuerdos de forma tan clara, "mostruo", esas son las palabras que usas para describirme, las que usas para mencionar a mi "familia", recuerdo tu reacción al darte cuenta de lo que dijiste, pero puedo sentirlo, eso salió muy dentro de ti, 2 minutos fue lo que siempre nesecite para aceptar a quien me traiciona, mas de mil años han pasado, y aun asi el dolor de tu traición prevalece dentro de mi, entonces me doy cuenta que no estoy frente a quien quise tanto, donde quedo ella? Por que jamas me di cuenta que ella desapareció? No entiendo, no encuentro respuestas, o capaz no quiero saberlas

El recuerdo de aquella noche prevalece, la decepción de mi gente al huir por mi decisión, la decepción, siento toda clase de sentimientos negativos de los que protegí hacia mi por mi decisión, pero aun asi no cambio de parecer, no quiero mas muertes, asi que voy solo, sin nadie a mi lado, entonces veo, cientos por no decir miles de ponis llegando, puedo sentirlo, el deseo de acabar con lo que ellos consideran "enemigos", son tantos que incluso me empieza afectar, pero aun asi intento recuperar la compostura, no es tiempo de dudar, debo hacer todo el tiempo posible, aun si significa morir, no te permitiré arrebatar ni una vida mas…

Empiezo a correr, correr buscando al libertad, solo intente ayudar, pero de inmediato me tacharon como monstruo, lo cual me obligo a correr, aquellos seres no cambian, me persiguen con espadas y lanzas, no los culpo, son tan cobardes, incluso creen que un eclipse es que alguien apago el sol, dejándose influenciar, aun asi eso no les impide ser peligrosos, siento una de sus flechas atravesándome la carne del cuerpo, aun asi sigo corriendo hasta perderlos al dejarme llevar por un lago, después de minutos de varios golpes logro escapar, me recuesto en la orilla, me quito la flecha y me recuesto en un tronco hueco, empiezo hacer cuentas, casi 500 años desde que fue desterrado a este mundo, las cosas son tan diferentes aquí, ellos primeros atacan y luego preguntan, no todos son malos, pero la mayoría le teme a lo desconocido, esta en su naturaleza ser tan desconfiada, violenta y curiosamente amigable en pequeños grupos, miro al cielo, casi anochece, me pregunto si otros como yo habran terminado igual, tirados en este mundo a su suerte, estarán bien o serán menos tolerante con los humanos, matando a quienes intente atacarlos? Mis pensamientos se cortan por el cansancio y sueño que tengo, me acomodo en la corteza, buscando la posición mas comoda para dormir un poco, mañana buscare alimento y ire a otro pueblo a ver si tengo suerte y no me dan caza

Tengo una vida longeva, si vivo es por que quiero ver que pasara mañana, tengo esperanzas en que cada dia que avanzo me da la sabiduría para mejorar, para aprender y encontrar solución a mis pesares, y tal vez algún dia…..pueda regresar a casa, pero se que cuando llegue, nadie estará esperándome para darme una bienvenida calida, aunque empiezo acostumbrarme a ser recibido por intentos de muerte, son cosas que aprendes aceptar a las malas cuando vives tanto tiempo

.

.

.

.

-eh? pero donde...un sueño solamente..

Mario abre los ojos, intentando recordar lo que soño, pero al parecer lo olvido, este siente el cuerpo pesado, entonces se da cuenta que una poni esta sobre el usandolo como cama, este agradece que sonata no sea demasiado pesada, sin mas se vuelve a recostar, intentando conciliar el sueño, pronto seria un nuevo dia, un nuevo dia en su hogar..

-ZzzZzz... . -susurra sonata para comenzar a babear

-(las cosas que tengo que aguantar...)-piensa paraluego bostezar

mañana sera otro dia...


	11. Cuando la Derrota llega

**Silverwolf850:** exacto, aunque como toda persona, para seguir adelante, se debe enfrentar a todo lo malo que llegue, sin perder la esperanza que mañana sera otro dia

Advertencia: tentaculos

.

.

.

 **Cuando la derrota llega**

"en serio crees que están listas para enfrentarme? No sabes a lo que te enfrentas niña"

Sunset shimer estaba en la situación más critica en su corta vida, ella siempre se sentía responsable de la magia que trajo del equestria y los posibles daños que podría causar, por lo que siempre intentaba buscar arreglo o solución, pero no creyó que todo se iría de las manos

Creyo que con sus amigas todo era posible, por se habían atrevido a ir a la guarida de el para detener la oscuridad de la ciudad, pero una a una se fue perdiendo en ese laberinto hasta solo quedar frente a ella, ella contra el

Este la miro divertida, como si le hiciera gracia su intento por detenerlo, asi que comenzó atacarla a distancia solo para que esquivara, quería verla correr por su vida, aun asi sunset por su propio esfuerzo pudo recrear aquellas llamas solares en su cuerpo y usarla para contratacar, obligándolo a esquivar, entonces este empezó a recordar su yo de antes, sus miedos, su forma demoniaca, bajando su moral, hundiéndola cada vez mas, pero ella fue fuerte, usando los recuerdos de sus amigas se libro de las dudas, entonces la magia de ellas de los lugares más profundos de la casa llego a ella, tras unos segundos de ser rodeada por todo esa magia, cambio, tienen un traje blanco y un cuerno, cubiertos por un brillo dorado

-nada mal, momento de subir el nivel-comento el joven para tronar los dedos

Tras eso, un montón de seres mecánicos en forma de animales cayeron del techo, estos fueron tras ella, logrando esquivar a unos, derribar a otros, y ser derribada por lso que quedaban, aun asi no se rendía, no con el esfuerzo y la magia de sus amigas unida a ella

-nunca entenderás lo que la amistad puede hacer-dijo sunset, sintiendo pena por el sujeto que casi derribo, el cual la miraba en el suelo como si todo fuera un juego

-si asi lo crees, porque no puedes derrotarme?-respondió divertido para empezar a levitar en aquella aura purpura-vamos niña, veamos que s mas fuerte

El empezó a rodear su brazo de oscuridad, a la vez que sunset rodeaba la suya de luz, ambos tras una mirada se atacaron, el choque de magia fue inevitable, tras unos segundos, sunset prevaleció, derribándolo, este cayó al suelo, apenas se podía levantar

-nada mal-respondió el de forma entrecortada-buen uso de la luz, que esperas, termina el trabajo

-por qué quiere eso? Por que no abandona aquella oscuridad, yo también la he sentido, el poder embriagador, pero no es lo correcto, déjeme ayudarle-le ofreció su mano como una oportunidad de redención

-supongo-acercando su mano a la de ella- que el plan esta hecho

Tras esas palabras, los brazos del joven se estiraron para atrapar sus manos, antes que sunset entendiera que paso, esta sintió como algo entraba en ella desde su espalda, el apareció atrás de ella, usando la oscuridad empezaba a profanar la magia de su cuerpo, el que tenia frente a ella era un robot, un mero señuelo

-creo que te advertí que te estabas en un juego de adultos, niña-le decía mientras su oscuridad cada vez se expandía mas y más en el ser de sunset- ahora es muy tarde

Aquella corrupción cubrió el cuerpo y magia, dejando aquel ser demoniaco que alguna vez sunset fue, solo que esta estaba de rodillas, luchando por no caer en eso de nuevo, intentando que su mente no se nublara, su cara de terror era todo un poema para el joven que la veía retorcerse

-pff, novatos, eres demasiado débil para este tipo de cosas niña

El joven levanto a sunset y la tiro contra la pared mientras la sostenía del cuello, mientras usaba la otra mano para sujetar su pecho, y como si le arrancaran la piel, este le arranco aquella oscuridad de su ser, provocándolo un horrible dolor, pero volviéndola a la normalidad, aquella oscuridad se fundio en el cuerpo de el, sin provocarle algún cambio físico como ella

-esto no es una historia donde con la magia del amor y la amistad entran a la guarida del malo y lo derrotan-le explico mientras sacaba un caramelo de su bolsillo y lo comía- debes saber que existen seres, seres como yo esa manera tan clásica de enfrentar no sirve, pensaste siquiera que les pasaría a tus amigas al ser separadas? Tienes suerte que yo no soy cruel

-que les paso a msi amigas-pregunto sunset intentando recuperarse, pero estaba agotada

-deben haber caído al sotano donde sr sabelotodo se debe estar "divirtiendo" con ella, tranquila, a lo mucho las deja cuando estas se cansan, aunque parece que aun tiene hanbre

Tras esas palabras, se escucharon ruidos en las paredes, como si algo se acercara, entonces detrás de sunset, donde había una ventila de aire bastante grande, salió unos tentáculos que atraparon a la chica y la arrastraron por los ductos de ventilación, ella intento evitarlo, pero fue inútil, con una mirada pedía ayuda, pero el solo le dio una seña como diciendo "adiós"

Tras ser jalada varios metros por las ventilas, llego a su destino final, encontrándose con una criatura no solo muy grande y con una apariencia extraña como un pulpo sin cara, si no que varios tentáculos pequeños empezaron a rodear su cuerpo, dejando una sustancia pegajosa que parecía disolver la ropa y para su suerte no la piel, empezando a tocar lugares muy íntimos de ella

Sunset iba enterarse el precio de perder contra alguien mas hábil que ella

.

.

.

-ah!..pero que….un sueño?

Sunset despertó algo agitada, sudando y algo confusa de que sucedió, al parecer había sido todo un sueño, el cual agradeció

-creo que no debi ver el final de sailor moon y los mangas de tentáculos del club de lectura-se dijo a si misma-si que provocan sueños raros

.

.

.

.

Mientras, en cierta casa

-oye cp, como esta sabelotodo?-pregunto mario a cp, de inmediato una cámara del área de cañerías se dejo ver

-sabelotodo parece estar tranquilo señor-indico cp

-bien, parece que las intrusas de anoche lo calmaron, y parece que el efecto que provoca su saliva sigue funcionando como un anestésico temporal, aunque debemos arreglar el asunto de su saliva

-por que señor?

-porque? La tela cuesta! Si bien puedo vestirlas en un parpadeo, es algo incomodo llevarlas a sus casas en "ese" estado, al menos no han notado debe faltarles un conjunto de ropa

-no sería mejor cerrar bien las ventilas para que sabelotodo no atrape a intrusos?

-eso nada, el que se mete a mi casa con intenciones de darme pelea no terminara muy bien-sentando en su silla giratoria-ademas que tienen suerte que las saque de ahí una vez que acaba con ellas, esa criatura cuando despierta vuelve a tener "hanbre"

Mario zekeda revisaba la cámara por ultima vez, sabelotodo era una de sus inventos "fallidos", el cual era un protector, quien se metia a su casa, y era considerado una amenaza, era atrapado por aquellos tentáculos que salían de cualquier lado, y si el intruso era chica pues…

 **FIn del FA**

Que tal, queria postear una idea que llego de golpe, no todo sera como en los dibujos o anime donde las buenas vencen al villano con el poder de la amistad y el amor, a veces existen "villanos" que son mas habiles, en especial con un grupito de adolecentes que entran a su casa creyendo que pueden contra el, y si bien otro las mataba ahi mismo, mario no es del tipo que tortura a su rival ñam


End file.
